Angels To Fly: Revised
by ItachiLoverx3
Summary: When you have no one else to turn to for help, you do what you can to survive. In this case Kyuubi took the job of prostitution to support his son and brother, but how will their life change when they encounter the Uchiha brothers and how would Itachi react when he finds out all these years, he had a son?
1. Chapter 1: A Sad Departure

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Please don't sue me! I don't got much to give...**

I decided to post this as my first chapter because, it would help give some insight as to why a character might behave the way they do or say the things they might say. I wouldn't really consider it a chapter but it's important so why not.

Um.. the actual real chapter would be Chapter 2 which I cannot wait to post up but let's see how this first chapter does first.

**Warnings**: First off, Mpreg, I mean who doesn't love the impossible being possible, right. Um.. later on there'll be prostitution, occasional swearing here and there, there will be mention of drug use and violence. **BUT** it's not too dark, it has some light and occasional comedy to balance things out.

Oh and there will be some cases where a child might be swearing so I'm warning you ahead. And a big one. OOCness and OC (just two or three) I know a lot of people don't like that, but I'll need it for the story to be possible.

**One Last Thing: **I've read a lot of good ass stories here and they are written so well and beautifully from excellent punctuation to good grammar and choice of words. Me, I'm just a simple teen, sitting in front of a laptop, typing. I don't have those fancy ass words and I write based on my **now** abilities so please don't care too much for my grammar. I'll rather use the words I understand than big ass words that I don't understand.**  
**

Okay I'm done!

* * *

**Chapter 1**: A Sad Departure

Despairingly, he clutched the pillow to his chest as though he clung onto it for dear life. Rapid tears ran down his cheeks and occasionally he sniffled. His eyes were swollen, red, evident that he had been crying for the whole week, his parents death still fresh in his mind. Just last week, they sat down as a family, joyously eating dinner together and the next day, just like that they were gone.

For the last week, he'd drowned himself in sex and basically anything and everything else, needing and hoping that it'd keep his mind away from reality but it all seemed futile. Nothing was relieving him of his grief. So now here he laid, tucked under a warm sheet covering, sobbing quietly.

He laid there in complete silence for a while till suddenly, the bedroom door abruptly slammed open and hurriedly he wiped his tears away and pulled himself to sit on the bed. He had all week put up a strong front, acting as though his parents death didn't affect him. The last thing he wanted was his _lover_ to see him in such a weak, pathetic state.

Puzzled, he watched as the Uchiha paced back and forth, biting his nails nervously, which caused him to feel uneasy as well.

Finally, Itachi stopped pacing and sighed. "You need to leave." He flatly said, after he seemed to calm a little. He snatched his leather jacket that hung over the chair and hastily swung it on.

Had already heard this so many times, Kyuubi merely got up and began to dress himself but he couldn't help but notice that the Uchiha was oddly, quite harsh with his words.

"Hurry up." Itachi breathed out, as he walked around his bed and grabbed his car keys over the bed stand.

As he dressed, he cautiously debated whether to ask what he had been striving to ask for the past week. Everyday, he told no promised himself he'll ask and at the last minute, he always cowered away, scared of the answer he knew he'd receive. Today, sadly was his last chance and to make matters worse, Itachi was not in the best of moods.

Great...

Taking a deep breath, he exhaled sharply and apprehensively stared up at the waiting teen, nervously. "Um, Tachi I need to talk to you." He hesitantly muttered lowly but loud enough for Itachi to hear.

Itachi, who didn't spare a glance, stepped out of his abnormally large bedroom. "Tell me in the car." He replied, dismissively. _Fuck_, he just wanted him out the house before it was too late.

"Please, it's important." The Uzumaki begged. He wrapped his arms around his abdomen tightly, nervousness causing him to tremble slightly.

Itachi calmly turned around, his expression subtly annoyed. "What is it?'' Irritably, he walked inside his bedroom and leaned against the now closed door, soft dark eyes gazed upon the younger male, impatiently.

He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the right words to say. Tears stung at his eyes and he swallowed dryly, inwardly praying he wouldn't break and become a sobbing mess. Again, he made an attempt to speak and opened his mouth after he found the best choice of words.

"I-I need somewhere to stay." He slowly began, his voice soft and hoarse from the daily sobs. "Please let us stay here with you." He pleaded, his eyes pleading stared at the Uchiha and like a child awaiting a crucial 'yes' or 'no' answer, he swayed his body side to side.

Itachi, dumbfounded, blinked.

"You're joking, right?" He amusingly asked. He laughed hysterically, purposely trying to sound as uncaring and ruthless as possible. This all had to seem like a joke to him.

Kyuubi sucked in his bottom lip, diverting his gaze anywhere else but the Uchiha's cruel eyes. "Please, I'm begging you let us stay, I don't have anyone else."

"No." He straightforwardly, answered. "I told you not to depend on me." Frustrated, he ran his hands through his silky dark hair and sighed dramatically. "This was just for fun Kyuubi, I told you that before you got involve with me." He started to pace, a habit he did when he was angered.

"I know but was this whole year just for fun. Isn't fun only just a month or two. Maybe if you let us stay you'll learn to love us."

"Us? Why do you keep saying us?" He questioned in agitation, his eyes fixed confusingly at the redhead.

Briefly, Kyuubi looked down at his stomach and then back at the Uchiha. He found out a month ago and constantly denied to himself that it was true. He, himself didn't believe it, so why the hell would Itachi? He kept denying it to a point where he couldn't any longer. To a point where symptoms showed and his mother became aware and thus the truth was revealed. Now the issue was telling Itachi who had made it known and clear from the beginning that he had no interest in kids and was the main reason for his lifestyle preference.

Bowing his head lower, velvet strands of hair fell over his face, and he timidly tucked it behind his ears. "Um.. as in us I mean-"

"Fuck, I'm such an idiot." Itachi cut in, no longer interested for an answer. "I should, I should have quit while ahead." He honestly didn't know what to say but in all seriousness, he was blowing this out of proportion but then again he had to put on a convincing act. "Nevertheless you're not staying here, now let's go." He proceeded to the door.

"Why?!" Kyuubi snapped, narrowing his eyes at the older teen in front of him. "Why are you always throwing me out?"

"Because, this is not a fucking relationship, Kyuubi!" He crudely remarked, turning so he now faced the redhead. "I don't love you and you're not suppose to love me. That's the way it was suppose to be, just a game."

Kyuubi's eyes widened in disbelief. His heart stung at those words and he felt the tears gather in his eyes again.

"For a whole year, this was a game." His voice suddenly cracked, as fresh tears fell down his cheeks. He tried to believe the words he spoke, but it just sounded so wrong.

Everyday, for that whole year, he tried to convince himself he felt nothing, that it was simply pleasure and nothing more but sooner or later, feelings would unwillingly surface and there's no denying what the heart feels. "We shared secrets together, we laughed together, we ate together, we did almost everything together." His tone softened with every word he spat. "We had sex almost everyday Itachi. You can't tell me, throughout all of that you felt nothing for me."

With guilt, Itachi looked away. He couldn't stand that sight. Cheerful and playful Kyuubi in a teary mess. His clear high-pitched voice soft and hoarse and those enticing aquamarine eyes, he loved so much now staring desperately at him, it was heart clenching. But what hurt the most, was those words. Those words that were true but he knew, he had to deny.

"I told you, I don't love you. You were nothing but a play thing, just a sex toy." He lied.

"Tachi!" Kyuubi painfully yelled. Those words, those lies they hurt so much. "You're lying." He disbelievingly argued, hoping the Uchiha would come out and say that this was all a bad joke.

"You're only fifteen Kyuubi, what do you honestly know about love. Anyone who would show the slightest bit of interest in you, you'll eagerly accept it as love. That's exactly, what I did." His words were harsh, but he needed the Uzumaki to believe him.

"Okay, so all I was good for was lying on my back and spreading my legs, yeah?"He questioned.

Itachi frowned. "I didn't say that." He huffed.

"No, but you're not denying it neither." With one last look at the person he onced called his _lover,_ Kyuubi wiped his teary eyes with the back of his hands and casually walked towards the door. He was beyond disappointed and ashamed.

His body acted on impulse because without spearing a thought, Itachi brought his redhead into one last embrace and aggressively, he was shoved away, startling him slightly. "Don't ever touch me!" He seethed, eyes glaring daggers. "Stay the hell away from us!" He warned deadly.

Itachi felt his heart shatter. He stared sadly at the Uzumaki who stared back at him with disgust before Kyuubi turned away and left for the last time.

Slamming the door shut, Itachi angrily punched the wall, swearing every word in the book. He slid against the wall to the ground and he brought his hands to face. He cried silently, having done exactly what he was supposed to.

* * *

"No, I don't want to go." Naruto cried. Desperately, he tried to yank his painfully gripped hand away from the woman who pulled him but he was too weak.

"You're being annoying brat." The woman coldly sneered, letting go of the boy's hand. "Get in the car." She ordered.

"I'm not leaving without my brother." He boldly announced, wavering blue eyes stared bravely at the blonde woman before him.

"Listen brat-"

"Naruto!" Both heads turned around to find a redhead slowly walking towards them. Naruto, relieved, gleefully ran towards his brother and stared up at the taller male.

Kyuubi faked on a sincere smile and rested a hand on his younger brother's head. "It's okay, I'm here." He ruffled the golden hair, messily.

"Kyuubi, I don't want to go. I want to stay here with Sasuke and my friends." He whimpered.

He was only twelve and had not been informed of his parents death. Kyuubi had lied to him saying they were off on work elsewhere and would return shortly. He hadn't found the right words to tell him yet and he often wondered how long Naruto would continue to believe his story.

"It's okay, we're going to live with Aunt Tsunade for a while and then mom and dad will come get us in a week." Hopefully by then he would conjure up the courage to finally tell his younger brother the truth.

"Why can't we stay with Sasuke and Itachi. We can ask their parents and-"

"No Naruto, we're not their problem. Plus, mom and dad want us to stay with Aunt Tsunade, so that's exactly what we'll do, okay?"

The blonde hesitantly nodded and grabbed his brother's hand. Kyuubi led him towards the car and Tsunade frowned, glaring at him.

"Where the hell have you been?" She questioned, her eyebrows furrowed.

Kyuubi knowing the woman's true colors, rolled his eyes and ignored her. He simply opened the door and sat in along with his brother. Tsunade bit her lip and let out a breath.

"Lord, give me strength." She mumbled between clenched teeth. She walked around to the front of her van and sat in her driver's seat. She reared the engine on and eagerly drove off.

In the back seat, Kyuubi leaned his head against the window, one hand around his younger brother's shoulder, the other set on his abdomen.

He was only fifteen years old and pregnant, a younger brother to take care off and a psychopath of an aunt to live with.

How the hell was he going to survive?

* * *

Well yeah, reviews are well needed and appreciated. Follows and faves would be nice too.

I swear it get better guys, well hopefully.

Oh by the way Itachi is 17, Kyuubi is 15 and Naruto is 12 here in this chapter.

Before you go on to say, "Kyuubi is 15 and having sex and he's pregnant? What?" Fucking 13 year old's are pregnant these days so yeah, it happens.


	2. Chapter 2:Five years later

**Disclaimer: Not mine...**

Updates would be latest every two weeks. Blame school..

Thanks for the follows, faves and reviews.

Let's see, oh something I need to make clear. There are many forms of prostitution, "Angels To Fly" now focuses on five star brothel prostitution. I chose this type because, I did some research and this type of prostitution is not taken very seriously. It is almost somewhat neglected because the prostitutes (escorts) are treated well and they claim to take enjoyment in their work, but I feel as though it's just a front. Every prostitution work whether it be five star or street, there are certain humiliation and psychological trauma that comes with the occupation.

* * *

Chapter 2: Five Years Later...

Kyuubi Uzumaki sprawled over the bed, his emerald eyes gazed uncertainly at the ceiling. Should he get up or should he not, that was the question. His brother's angered and annoyed screams rang through his bedroom and he groaned knowing who was the cause of his brother's shouts.

Why did he even agree to take the weekend off work. Staying at home was as tiring as being at work, maybe even more. As much as he loved his son, that boy was just too stubborn. He was too much like him and way too much like his father.

A small smile curved onto his lips remembering the Uchiha. It's amazing how famous and successful that family had grown. He wondered how this all affected a certain Uchiha who hated publicity and fame. He wondered if the Uchiha even remembered him.

Then again people didn't usually remember their play things. His smile faltered at that.

"Jay! You are so dead!"

He sighed irritably as the sound of a dish hitting the ground resounded through his room followed by screams.

That was definitely his cue to get up.

Kyuubi involuntarily sat up, slipped his feet into his slippers and stood up. He looked upwards at his wall, at the clock and groaned. It was honestly too early for this. Exiting his room, he walked little down the hall into the living room, where he was greeted with a comical sight. His little five year old ran around the living room, desperately trying to escape his fuming brother.

"I'm sorry." Jay apologized as he ran behind the couch. Naruto rolled his eyes and ran after him, the five year old easily eluded the blonde and ran in front of the couch.

"Jay, stop running or you'll hurt yourself." Hearing that voice, the toddler beamed and made an attempt to run for his mother by running behind the couch. Naruto being closer, ran and grabbed the boy before he could reach his mother. Jay squirmed and screamed occasionally yelling for his mother's help.

Kyuubi sighed and finally walked down the three subtle black and white tiled steps into the living room. "What did he do now?"

Naruto tilted his face away from Jay's reaching arms and replied. "I was trying to make you breakfast and he knocked my pancake batter over the counter."

"Did not!" The boy argued. He pursed his lips cutely and folded his arms over his chest. They both turned their heads when they heard snickering and Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance.

"What's so funny?"

"No, it's just ironic the pancake batter spilled considering how the pancakes would've tasted." He tried to contain in his laugh but he failed miserably, breaking into a fit of laughter.

Naruto's jaw dropped in disbelief. This was the thanks he got for being considerate. "You know what, fuck you." He sat his nephew onto the couch and stormed into his room. Kyuubi was too busy laughing to even try and console the blonde. He didn't mean to hurt his little brother's feelings but Naruto's cooking was seriously indigestible.

Yawning, he tiredly strolled into the adjacent kitchen, his son followed behind him. The kitchen counter was scattered with ingredients, evident of his brother's hard work and he looked downward at the turned over bowl with creamy batter spread underneath it, over the white tiled floor.

"Oh Jay, what am I going to do with you?" In aggravation, he ran his hand through his messy red hair as he bent over and lifted the bowl of the floor, placing it into the sink.

"I'll help clean, mommy." Jay thoughtfully offered, walking towards the spilled batter until his mother softly pulled him away.

"I think you've done enough. Did Naruto bathe you?" The toddler nodded, truthfully. "Okay, go draw Naruto a cute apology picture or something?" He unintentionally shooed him away.

"Okay..." Jay muttered sadly with pouted lips and slowly walked out of the kitchen. He really didn't mean to cause trouble, he only wanted to help out.

Opening one of the bottom cabinets, Kyuubi pulled out a clean rag and soaked it under the faucet. He squeezed the water out of the cloth before he planted himself on his knees and began to clean. He had just woken up and he was already on his motherly duties. Who ever said being a mother was easy... a single one at that.

* * *

"Why am I being kidnapped?" Soft ebony eyes gazed reluctantly out the limousine window at the new city sights.

"We didn't kidnap you, we just forced you against your will to come with us." Sasuke Uchiha, his younger brother smartly replied, smirking in amusement.

The long haired Uchiha's eyes ventured from the window and glared at the teen.

"Lighten up, Itachi. Father wanted us to support dear otouto here on his new business position." Kagami kindly intervened. Itachi stared at his older brother momentarily before glaring back out the window.

"What part of I do not wish to be a part of the family business do you all not understand?" He questioned, reverting his glare back to both brothers.

"Plus, we have an interview that all three of us need to partake in so either way you were bound to come with us, little brother." Kagami smiled sweetly and Itachi frowned.

Combing his hands through his lengthened dark hair, he sighed in defeat.

"Oh I have a joke!" Sasuke announced, trying to ease the tension. Both brothers eyes fell on their little brother questionably and Sasuke cleared his throat in preparation, suppressing a laugh. "What do you call a penguin that can fly?"

"What?" Kagami asked in pretense curiosity while Itachi shuffled in his seat, pulling out his vibrating phone.

"A pen-wing." He laughed hysterically, finding his joke to be hilarious. Kagami merely drank his glass of champagne while Itachi pressed answer on his phone and brought the device to his ear.

Finally calming down from his laughter, he rolled his eyes at his older siblings. Of course they wouldn't find anything funny. Kagami was a workaholic who focused on nothing but work while Itachi was a...well a vampire and of course he wouldn't find anything funny.

Sasuke Uchiha, the only normal one in the Uchiha family, at least, that's what he thought.

"Who called?" Kagami asked. Itachi pocketed his phone, a small smile now formed on his lips.

"Rei." He simply said.

"Oh right Reira, she should be arriving before us."

"She already has." He replied, his tone slightly lifted at the thought of the beautiful woman.

"It would be nice seeing her again." Sasuke commented. Itachi glanced at him then reaching over his seat, he pressed his thumb and index finger together, flicking his otouto on the forehead. "Ow! What was that for?" Sasuke childishly whined, rubbing at his forehead.

"That fail of a joke." He casually replied. Ignoring his brother's glare, he gazed out the window once more.

What was this strange feeling he suddenly had and that name... why was that name now in his head?

* * *

Soft long silken black hair was braided into two sets of cornrows, settling over his shoulders and big beautiful chocolate eyes stared gleefully at his mother. "Mommy, I'm finished." He held up a paper to his mother and the redhead blinked in surprise.

After cleaning up the kitchen, he went on to bathe, dressed himself and made a fresh batch of pancakes for his son and brother. It had taken him roughly three hours the most and throughout all that time, he was still drawing.

That was some hardcore dedication still... it was awkward.

"You spent all that time on making a picture."

"Uh-huh," He replied, casually. What was the big deal, it didn't seem that long. He reached his arms putting the paper on top of the high counter and carefully he climbed up on top of one of the kitchen stools.

Kyuubi set a plate of pancakes in front of his son and the child eyed the food, weirdly. "What?"

"Can I have cereal?" Jay sweetly asked, pushing the plate away. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's wrong with my pancakes? You love my pancakes." Oh gosh, he hoped Naruto's bad cooking wasn't starting to rub off on him.

"They look yummy but I really want Apple Jacks." He explained, grinning toothily.

Sighing, he walked to one of the white glass cabinets and pulled out a small bowl. He went on to prepare a simple cold bowl of cereal and he placed the bowl in front of the child.

"Happy?" The boy nodded and he eagerly brought a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

Kyuubi grinned watching the boy...now it was time for his brother.

Strolling out of the kitchen, he ran to his brother's bedroom. The door was unlocked and he quietly made his way inside, undetected, he smirked. Naruto sat on his bed, back facing the door, his fingers rapidly typed away on his cellphone.

Smirk still in place, he slowly crept towards his brother's bed. Naruto's headphones were on so he was oblivious to his presence, busy singing along to a song. Now close enough, Kyuubi launched at him, tackling him onto the bed.

"Naru-chan!" He exclaimed. He wrapped his arms lovingly around the surprised blonde and nuzzled him. Naruto playfully shoved his brother away, a little too harshly and in result Kyuubi fell backwardly onto the ground on his bottom.

"Ah!" He hissed in pain, his face scrunched up in slight discomfort. Naruto looked at him suspiciously but decided to let it go. What would be the point of even asking, Kyuubi would just ignore him.

Getting off the bed, he walked to his brother and helped him up to his feet. "You okay?" Naruto asked, genuinely concern.

"I'm fine." He smiled in reassurance but only received a pitiful look from his brother. "Gosh, you know I hate when you do that."

"What am I doing?"

Kyuubi folded his arms and frowned. He knew exactly what Naruto was doing and he was not about to engage in another pointless argument. He then grabbed his brother's hand and excitedly led him out of the room, to the kitchen. "I made you breakfast!" He shouted, happily.

A plate full of chocolate chip pancakes, glossed over with syrup was set on a beautiful table mat with a wine glass filled with orange juice beside it. It was sweet, something you'd likely see in a movie.

"I felt really bad for laughing at you since you went through all that trouble to make me breakfast even if it still would've tasted extremely bad."

"Geez, thanks." Naruto replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. What kind of an apology was that?

"And I made you a picture!" Lowering his head, he awed at the picture. It was cute yet he couldn't make out exactly what it was. His brother then explained how Jay had spent hours on drawing the picture and his heart melted.

"I can never stay mad at you, why are you so adorable?" Naruto cooed, pulling the toddler into his arms, he plastered him with endless kisses. He sat down in front of his nicely prepared breakfast and began eating, occasionally feeding the toddler on his lap.

"Oh now you want pancakes." Kyuubi inquired and Jay smiled innocently.

"You're not eating?" Naruto asked, eyes on his fork that was currently cutting through the pastry.

"I put eggs in it."

"Why?"

"Because you're not a vegan." Kyuubi dumbly answered, taking a fresh apple from the fruit basket. Since he was a child, he never ate meat, not because he felt compassion for animals, he just couldn't eat something, knowing that it was once alive.

"But-"

"Shush, just enjoy my cooking." He boasted and Naruto rolled his eyes, smiling.

Was it the perks of being a mother that you instantly became a good cook, because how the hell did Kyuubi receive their mother's cooking genes.

"How does it taste?"

"Disgusting..." He lied. Naruto then looked up and scrutinized his brother. Kyuubi wore a loose white tee with jeans, converse on his feet and his shoulder length hair was tucked into a grey beanie. "You're going out?"

"Yeah to the gym and then run some errands." He lazily replied, chewing on the sweet fruit. "Ew, errands. I sound so old."

"You know Kyuu, when I literally had to beg you to take the day off work, it wasn't so you could finally have time to run errands. No offense Kyuu but you look like shit, you need rest."

"In which way is that not offensive."

"You know what I mean."

"I can take care of myself, stop worrying so damn much." He walked around the counter and attempted to kiss his brother's cheek goodbye and Naruto jerked away, evidently annoyed.

Saddened, Kyuubi sighed and pecked his son's lips goodbye whispering an 'I love you' before he left the kitchen.

"Bye, mommy!" Jay shouted towards the entrance and his mother responded with a simple bye followed by the shutting of the apartment door. "Uncle Naru, are you mad at mommy?" He worriedly asked.

Naruto's jaw shifted in irritation. "Not mad, just worried." He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. He was done watching Kyuubi continuously sacrifice his body over for his sake. He was almost eighteen years old and it was about time he started looking out for himself.

Whether it be a good choice or a bad one, he had to do something.

* * *

Review, follows, faves?


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions are Made

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto**

Two weeks like I promised!

For those who read Bitter Hate Turn Sweet, I would update that one as well. Hopefully within two weeks.

* * *

Chapter 3: Decisions are Made

Uzumaki Naruto stood in his room, a towel securely wrapped around his waist, he dried his long golden tresses with a spare one as he hummed a tune to one of his favorite songs. Hadn't fully dried himself, leftover water from his recent shower trickled down his chest, downward to a beautifully flattened stomach. Tanned skin soft to the touch glistened in his bedroom light, sapphire eyes were currently closed. He was a beautiful young man and he knew that which caused him to have great confidence in himself.

"Blondie, I'm here!" A familiar voice announced, somewhere within the apartment.

Naruto rolled his eyes, evidently annoyed and replied back with a shout. "I'm in my room! I'll be out soon."

Menma sighed in relief, stepping into the air conditioned living room. He ran his hands through his sweat filled hair, sweeping it away from his face as mysterious dark orbs stared at nothing in particular. He was a tall beautiful teen with a calm yet wild personality at times.

Seated on the couch, he waited patiently for his best friend to come out of his room. He growled in annoyance when his head was abruptly nudged forward and he turned to a smirking Uzumaki. Menma glared at the blonde and Naruto laughed lightly in amusement.

"Why the hell it took you so long to get here?"

The teen sucked his teeth, irritated. "Sis had me running around attending to some errands. I didn't even get a chance to eat breakfast. Fuck, I'm so hungry." He leaned back in the couch, arms wrapped around his stomach and he pouted.

"Kyuubi made some pancakes. There's some left if you-" Before the last word finished rolling off his tongue, Menma leaped off the couch, dashing towards the kitchen. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. He acted as though he hadn't eaten for weeks.

Struggle…

Naruto headed for the kitchen, halting in his steps when he realized something. It was quiet, too quiet. "Jaron!" He called out.

There was a moment of silence before the toddler responded. "Yes?"

"Where are you?"

"Bedroom!" He was slightly relieved.

"Come here, I got a surprise for you!" He heard shuffling from the room and then fast feet heading towards him. Soon Jay was in sight, grinning excitedly and he looked around confused. He didn't see any bicycle around or candy for that matter.

"Where's the surprise?" Jay asked as he walked down the steps to his uncle. Naruto smiled and pointed to the direction of the kitchen.

The toddler beamed running towards the room. Menma was leaned against the counter his fingers tapping on the marble surface as he impatiently waited for his breakfast to finish heating in the microwave.

"Menny!" His head whirled around at that booming voice and he grinned seeing the toddler run to him. Bending down, he opened his arms and Jay ran into him, giving him a big loving hug which the teen sweetly returned, lifting the child off the ground. "I missed you, Menny!"

"I missed you too, bluebird." Menma replied in a childish voice. He pulled away from the hug and gazed at the child, examining him. It was unbelievable how pretty the child was. He resembled more so of a girl than a boy which would make sense since Kyuubi also resembled a female greatly as well. "Have you been behaving?" He asked, already knowing the answer to his question.

"Uh huh, I've been a good boy." He cheekily replied, an innocent smile curved onto his lips and the blonde looked at him quizzically. The tone he used to answer that question, made it clear he was lying and he wondered if the boy did that deliberately or whether he was oblivious to it.

He opened his mouth to say something when the ding of the microwave announced that his food was ready. Gleefully, he opened the microwave, pulling out his plate of pancakes and setting it onto the counter. Pouring some syrup onto the pastries, he took a small portion into his mouth and he hummed in the delicious taste. It was just pancakes but damn they tasted soooo good.

"You're such a fat ass." Naruto teased, entering the kitchen. He laughed at the blonde before him, literally in bliss over food. It was hysterical.

Menma merely waved him off, continuing to eat his breakfast. Naruto's expression then became doleful as he now remembered why he had called his friend over in the place. "Jay, can you go to your room for a while?"

"Why?" The boy countered, attitude strained in his soft voice. Naruto crossed his arms, his expression stern.

"Because I asked you to." Jay noticed the blonde's serious tone and carefully hopped off the counter, walking pass him out of the kitchen. Naruto noticed him mumble something under his breath but decided to let it go.

"He's becoming a rude little thing, isn't he?"

"I don't know where he's getting that from." He ran his fingers through his hair, making his way to the teen. Menma looked at him and he arched his eyebrow at the sudden change of expression.

"You okay?" He asked, mouth full of food.

"I made up my mind." Naruto simply replied.

* * *

Itachi gazed down at the object in his hands uncertainly. He moved his gaze back to his brothers and an eyebrow immediately rose as he suppressed a laugh, his lips tugging at the sides, revealing an amusing smirk.

Sasuke took notice and made an attempt to hit the raven but was stopped by his elder brother. "You need to wear it, Itachi. No one knows we're arriving and it'll help for us to keep a low profile." Kagami ushered.

Okay, how ironic did he sound right now? Low profile, yet here they sat in a limo. Low profile, yet rented the most expensive suite within a well-known populated hotel. Oh the irony...

"Brother, I think you need to recheck your definition for the phrase." Itachi muttered, settling his eyes back to his hands. A realistic human face disguise composed of wax material was set on his lap. It was a simple plastic skin-like mask yet it had the preferences of a real face. The skin tone, eye cut outs, nostrils, hair, it all matched so perfectly to his complexion and it was in fact amazing that something like this even existed. Still…no way in hell was he putting that on.

"You see that brother?" Sasuke remarked, looking at Kagami while he appointed an accusing finger at his other brother. "He thinks he's too good for it." His disguise was already in place making him take the new appearance of a redhead teenager. Itachi didn't spare him a glance, as though he had not said anything at all and Sasuke scowled in agitation. "You should be happy Itachi, it'll shield you from the sun. You know so you don't burn…or is it sparkle nowadays."

"Enough, Sasuke." Kagami breathed out as he threw his head back in annoyance. One of the reasons why he preferred to travel alone without his siblings - they bickered back and forth like children.

"Brother, I don't think he knows how to shut that mouth of his up." Itachi began. "He'll make a man incredibly happy one day when that mouth of his is put to better use." Itachi grinned and Sasuke shot him a glare which he indifferently shrugged off.

He didn't usually engage in his brother's childish ways but at times, it was fun to beat him at his own game.

"Itachi, we have arrived Sir." The limo driver informed respectfully. Itachi simply replied with a "thank you" as he now focused on fixing the disguise over his face correctly. As much as he hated it, he much rather comply to wearing it than dealing with his many fans and pesky paparazzi. They were a nuisance, he'd rather not bother with.

"We're not at the hotel yet. Why did we stop?" Sasuke questioned. He along with Kagami looked at Itachi, eyes asking the same question. Itachi continued to position the last assets off the silicone skin on his face before he pressed the finishing touches along his jawline, fake brunette hair dangling in his face.

"I'll see you later, brother." Itachi waved to his elder brother, neglecting Sasuke as he opened the door of the limo and stepped out to the concrete. Pedestrians noticed him but didn't seem fazed. He seemed of normal status, only intriguing thing being the nice all black attire suit that clothed his body. Itachi finally closed the limo door and the limo reared away, his otouto's sarcastic screams fading away with the vehicle.

He then looked around at the many sights and to say the least he was not impressed. It was basic, same mediocre skyscrapers, business broadcast on wide television and average people going on their sequential robotic lifestyle. It was boring and that's one thing he hated. Boredom.

Frustrated, Itachi turned hastily around, about to head on his way when something rather someone collided with him along with the sudden feel of liquid on his body. His eyes lowered down to see smoothie like liquid splattered over his highly expensive suit and he glared immensely at the person in front of him.

Eyes wide in mild shock and embarrassment, Kyuubi pocketed his cellphone slowly backing away from the man he had bumped into. He knew better than to be texting while walking and now here he was in a predicament. He slowly lifted his gaze to the man and he stared apologetically at him.

"I'm so sorry. I really should have watched where I was going." He apologized, remorsefully. He then noticed the liquid dripping from the stranger's clothing and he gasped. "Shit! I'm so sorry." He looked up once more peeking a glance and he knitted his eyebrows seeing the strange shocked look on the man's face.

Itachi wasn't one to yell over spilled milk (no pun intended) and although as angry as he was, a simple sorry would have subdued it away. He watched as the slightly shorter man lifted up his head to gaze at him and his eyes widened in shock. No hell fucking way! After six years and here he stood.

Kyuubi Uzumaki.

Itachi noticed the redhead had a more mature quality to himself and his stature was more feminine than he remembered. He was dressed in loose clothing yet you could see his curves hidden within the clothes. Itachi went on to examine the Uzumaki so intensely that he failed to realize he was making the man uncomfortable, lost in his moment of nostalgia.

"Stop looking at me like that." Kyuubi awkwardly said, softly shoving the man away and he looked at him weirdly. Itachi snapped out of his thoughts and blinked a few times which he found slightly uncomfortable in the mask.

He opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it, realizing that Kyuubi might recognize him. He gave a small smile and Kyuu raised an eyebrow in question. Itachi then did a couple of hand gestures having to result to using sign language for what reason he didn't know why. He could've simply just walked away.

Kyuubi shocked, giggled as he now felt somewhat stupid. All of his apologies had fallen to deaf ears, literally. He cleaned the shirt a little more before folding the napkin in his hand and cleaned himself as well. He bowed respectfully to the man since he sadly didn't know any sign language other than how to spell his name. He then smiled once more and awkwardly brushed past the man to walk away.

Suddenly a wave of dizziness struck him and he immediately brought a hand to his head, hissing in pain. His head was pounding like crazy and he couldn't even stare up straight. Reluctantly, he took a step forward and his knees gave out, expecting to fall to the ground but felt strong arms hold him up.

_They say a body is like a machine, if you overwork it it'll eventually give out._

Kyuubi immediately lifted himself from the man and turned around, a hand massaging his head.

"Thank you." He softly said with a bow of his head. He then began to walk, taking slow shakiy steps. Itachi watched him cautiously for a while, concern filled in his eyes before he slowly turned around when he heard a car sped up to him.

A bold black messenger car parked beside him and he watched as his best friend/assistant hurriedly stepped out tossing him his keys. "Is everything okay?" Shisui politely asked, noticing the worried look on the Uchiha's face.

Itachi stared at him blankly and sighed as he walked around the small car. "Change of plans we're staying."

Shisui tilted his head in confusion before opening the front door and plopping into the front seat. Their original plan was for them to rendezvous at that specific place so they could leave since Itachi had no interest in the city whatsoever so what was with the sudden change of heart. "May I ask why you decided to stay?"

"… Let's just say something caught my eye." He flatly answered, revving the engine on and taking off towards the hotel.

* * *

"You're being overly dramatic, don't you think?" Naruto voiced out, walking out of the kitchen with Menma following closely behind him.

"Overly dramatic, are you hearing yourself?" He argued.

"Look, I'm trying to help out Kyuu, okay. Don't make it seem like I'm doing a bad thing."

"If you really wanna help him out, get an after school job. Like work at subway or something."

"The fuck an $8 an hour job gonna do for me?"

Menma gripped his hair, taking in an agitated breath. "I really don't care! Look, you're not becoming a prostitute and that's final."

Naruto looked at him amused. "I wasn't asking for your permission."

"Do you hear yourself right now? You're only seventeen Naruto!"

"Kyuubi started when he was sixteen." He countered and Menma shot him a glare. He had expected this sort of reaction from the blonde and he had hoped he'll be more understanding towards the situation. Then again Menma treated him like he was his younger brother, always there to protect and defend him when needed so it would make sense for him to have this sort of reaction. Still…even if Menma agreed or not, his mind was already made.

"Menny, I'm trying to help Kyuubi. I know he's not complaining but I'm not stupid, I can see how tired and worn out he is. Every night, every day just to make dues for rent, groceries, his college debts and now saving for me to go to college. It's too much for him and I just want to him help out."

"Kyuu, went to college?"

"Community college for a year, he stopped when the expenses were too much. So you understand why I need to do this right?"

A moment of silence lingered between them and Menma let out a soft sigh.

"Naruto you haven't even had your first kiss yet. Do you really want to lose your virginity to a stranger, someone you don't even know or love just for the sake of money?"

"That's where you come in." Naruto gave him a nervous look while the blonde teen stared back at him, incredulously.

* * *

I don't know if a face mask like that even exist but just pretend it does. It's a fictional story just go along with it.

Shisui recognized Itachi because of his clothing, I say this because I know someone was gonna ask that question in the reviews.

Have an open mind for Naruto...really.

Reviews? Faves? Likes? Advise?


	4. Chapter 4: The Cruel Game from the Past

Firstly, let me apologize for my long absence. As a means to show all my lovely readers how apologetic I am, I give you three full chapters. Yay! Ring the alarms, alright let me stop!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Cruel Game from the Past

_The hallway was vacant, silent as most students were now in their rightful classes, some elsewhere evading their unbearably boring courses. It was peaceful when the campus was this quiet, the cool breeze seeping through the wide open halls while the trees shielded students from the bright spring sun. _

_Itachi and Kyuubi nonchalantly strolled down the halls, hand in hand often sharing small conversations among themselves, though the redhead mind was elsewhere._

_It was the sense of guilt and fear of getting caught skipping his classes that bothered him. Being a transfer student in this specialized school due to his high grades and expectations from others to exceed greatly in the world, he didn't want his committed teachers to feel as though he took his extremely grateful opportunity for granted… but having a very persisting boyfriend could be quite overwhelming at times. No matter how much he tried to talk the Uchiha and himself from eluding his well needed classes, he found himself easily being pulled into the idea by Itachi's skillful tongue and strong words of persuasion. _

_It was only high school but he was steadily striving for that medic scholarship that would lead him into an international college._

_Itachi watched the teen beside him intently as he could tell the redhead was in deep thought. It was cute really and he couldn't help but smile. He had picked up on a habit Kyuubi did when his mind was in deep concentration about something. The redhead would pout and his eyes were strong, staring at nothing in particular. _

"_What are you thinking about?" Itachi molded his lips together, his dark eyes strayed to the scenery of the very polished school setting. _

_Kyuubi simply shrugged his shoulders, eyes glued to the floor. "Nothing, just thinking is all."_

"_Interesting, did you forget who you were talking to?" Itachi suddenly halted, letting out a playful sigh as he leaned his back against a marble statue, and pulled the smaller male into his body. "Talk to me." _

_He hesitated for a while but then complied. He sighed and gently stepped back from the Uchiha. "Am I ever gonna meet them? I mean all of them, not just Sasuke."_

"_We talked about this already. Why are you bringing it up again?" Itachi replied in a dismissive tone. An annoyed expression grew on the Uzumaki's face as he adjusted the book bag hung over his shoulder properly. He let out a small scoff before he turned around to leave but stopped when his arm was grasped. "Why're you leaving? What's with the sudden question, what's going on?" He was perplexed by the sudden moodiness._

"_I just-" Kyuubi silenced himself, inhaling a slow breath as a means to calm down and lower his tone. "I just… don't want to be in a meaningless "relationship." You told me from Day One that this might not work and I always kept that in the back of my mind but Itachi, it gets to a point where I ask myself, what is the point in this relationship?"_

_Itachi watched him silently, calculating the right words to say. He wasn't one to hastily say things he'll later regret but he found it rather difficult computing the right choice of words. But then again, what could he say? This relationship wouldn't work, and he knew that from the beginning, forcing himself to play this cliché game of friends with benefits. As mature as Kyuubi was for a fifteen year old, Itachi knew it would be very challenging, fooling him into thinking everything would be okay. Kyuubi was incredibly smart. If he figured out that this relationship meant nothing, he'll eventually want out of it and that was something Itachi also had kept at the back of his mind. _

_Kyuubi frowned. "The constant hiding, it's really annoying if I'm being truthful with you." _

"_So what do you want me to do, conquer the world and make you happy?" Itachi asked in a playful tone but received a glare instead, Kyuubi finding his sarcasm not the least bit funny. "Come on, I was just messing." He grinned innocently, grabbing a hold of the redhead's hand and lightly tugged him closer to his body. It was so obvious what he was doing but he really couldn't avoid this topic forever. _

_Kyuubi knowing what his boyfriend was doing, pulled himself away and rolled his eyes. "Maybe I should get to class." He turned to leave but unwillingly stopped by the same hand on his wrist. "Itachi…" He whined, frustrated._

"_Come on, don't leave. Spend time with me, I barely see you enough as it is." _

_The redhead backed away, raking a hand through his lengthened hair. "Itachi I don't want to play this game anymore."_

_Itachi paced back and forth in exasperation, his finger nails in between his teeth, a habit since childhood whenever he felt nervous or pressured. _

"_If I could leave my family for you I swear to God I would in a heartbeat. And to be honest, I'm happy you haven't met them. Kyuubi, you're only fifteen yet you're the most matured person I've ever met in my life. You understand me, you're the only person I can be normal around and actually be who I am and not stress about appearance. I know this all seem worthless and you hate this, but I don't want to promise you anything I know I can't make possible.' He paused for a moment. "Kyuubi at the end of the day, the cruel reality is, if I had to choose between my family and you, I would always have to choose my family before you." As harsh as his little speech might have sounded, it was the sad truth._

_Kyuubi blinked twice, taking back by the words spoken to him. "Well that turned depressing real quick." He frowned. _

"_Now you understand why, you simply can't fall in love with me."_

"_Too late for that." The redhead mumbled under his breath. He then gasped when Itachi forcibly pulled him to his body yet again and looked down upon him with a smirk crept on his face. Kyuubi instinctively pouted seeing that smirk. "Oh gosh, please don't say it." He pressed his hands against the Uchiha chest, trying to pry away from the tight hold._

"_Why? It doesn't even sound that bad." _

"_Yes, it does. It sounds so fucking weird." _

"_What about I phrase it in a different way?" Itachi shouted, way louder than necessarily as if he wanted the whole school to hear._

"_Either way, it sounds so fucking gross!" He blushed immensely, still desperately trying to pull himself away while Itachi now tried to kiss him. _

_Itachi could be so embarrassing at times, but that was what drove Kyuubi to somehow fall in love when he was not supposed to. Itachi was playful, funny and he only acted this way towards him which made Kyuubi feel incredibly special. He knew the real Itachi and lived for that smile that the Uchiha rarely showed. That smile that made his eyes crinkle in the cutest way and his dimples prominent, Kyuubi could not help but smile back knowing he was the cause of that breath taking smile. He was actually happy Itachi rarely smiled, because he felt that that special smile belonged to him and him only._

"_Come on, then you say it."_

"_No!" Kyuubi protested. "It's so unnatural and so cliché." He tilted his face from Itachi's puckered lips, his hands shoved against the Uchiha's face._

"_Four simple words! That's all you have to say." Itachi playfully urged, a devious smirk drawn on his face as his fingers began to dance over the Uzumaki's exposed stomach, erupting small adorable giggles from the redhead._

"_Stop!" Kyuubi let out breathless laughs, now bent over trying to calm his laughter yet failing as Itachi hands wouldn't leave his body._

"_What do we have here?" Both teens' heads shot up at the sudden intruding voice to meet the stern gaze of one of the school aids. Her stance was firm as she watched the two bodies sternly, arms crossed over her chest._

_Kyuubi bit his lip nervously, involuntary leaning into his senior boyfriend for some sort of escape due to the fact that he was a mere sophomore. "I hate you so much." He whispered lowly for only Itachi ears._

_The middle aged woman sighed, making a hasty turn while gesturing with her index finger for the duo to follow her. _

Kyuubi sniffled as his hand found its way to his cheeks, wiping some stray tears away. "That asshole! I ended up with suspension while he got off with a warning because of his stupid family title." He laughed stupidly. "You really liked him mom and you would not stop talking about how cute he was and I always use to scream because it was so fucking awkward." He smiled happily, reminiscing in the old memories.

"And daddy would get all upset because he use to worry about the neighbors and then you swore for the first time and I couldn't stop laughing for like hours and Dad got even madder. You said "Fuck the neighbors, my son is dating an Uchiha." He began to laugh and cry at the same time, if possible. "Mom, you were such a child and I loved you for that and even dad had his playful moments."

"I love you guys so much. You meant everything to me and Naruto. Why did you leave us so early." He was full out sobbing now, tears dripping rapidly from his face yet he still found a way to laugh his pain away.

"And Jay, I wish you two could've met him. It's amazing how much he resembles his father. Same hair, same features but his eyes are a lighter shade of brown almost chocolate colored. They're so beautiful." Kyuubi had calmed down a little now as he leaned down onto the soft grass blanketed floor beneath him, his head shifted towards the moving clouds. "He has his moments but that aside, he's such an angel and so sweet. You both would've loved him so much." He grinned at his last words, staring at the two tombstones before him layered with beautiful flowers with yearning hope.

A wave of dizziness blurred his vision momentarily and he hissed in pain, grabbing a hold of his head. "This headache."

* * *

Menma fish-mouthed, utterly lost for words. "I'm sorry, what?!"

The smaller blonde nervously grinned, not knowing what else to do at the moment. He had spoken too soon without much thoughts to his words. "Okay, let me explain before you start– "

Slightly cold hands reached out to his forehead, cautiously examining the temperature as if checking for a fever. "Are you sick? Maybe you're not feeling too well?"

Naruto angrily jerked his head away, not at all entertained by Menma's joke. "I'm serious, this isn't funny." He hated when he was dead serious about something but others only made light of the situation.

"I'm sorry but you do sound really funny right now. I mean for God's sake Naruto, you want me to take your virginity so you can be a fucking prostitute!"

Naruto threw his hands up in exasperation. "Yeah, let's just scream it out to the whole world!"

"I'm only doing this because I care about you, Naruto!"

"And what about Kyuu, who cares about him other than me?"

"I do." A sudden voice interjected.

* * *

The disguise had proven to be quite effective after all. From the moment they stepped out of the limo, everything breezed through smoothly. Not a single peering eye within the lobby recognized them. Though occasionally they did receive some questionable looks due to their elegant wears and numerous security guards along with their assistants. It was sensible for that sort of attention, after all not every day did an average person dress in thousand dollar attires and have securities surrounding them.

The Uchiha's now settled, logged around their abnormally expensive, luxurious suite which took up the entire highest floor within the highly populated hotel. Furnished with fine décor and riches, it was up to their expectations maybe even more. Because they were used to such luxury, they were not fazed whatsoever by the wonderful view they received of the city below from the glass outer exterior, nor the specific details that seemed to fit each of their personality. It was the same old treatment for them, nothing too surprising about it.

Understandably a little jet lagged from his long flight, Sasuke lounged over the sumptuous white Italian sofa that complemented the ruby carpeted floor wonderfully, his eyes gazed upon the beautiful blue painted sky. "You think he left, brother?" he belatedly questions.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did leave. Itachi is a man who does whatever he pleases. You cannot convince him to do something he doesn't have interest in." Kagami sat across from his brother, legs crossed elegantly over one another, a glass of champagne in his hand.

"About the business brother, I was thinking perhaps-"

"Pardon, Sasuke." Kagami politely excused as he brought his phone to his ear. "My beloved." He answered. Sasuke immediately smirks, obvious as to who was on the other line. ''I'm well, angel and you?"

"Ah! Oh Kagami Yes!" Sasuke sexually moaned, in a high pitched voice mimicking one of a females.

The eldest Uchiha immediately stood up and hastily strode away from his obnoxious little brother. "Yes, that was the one and only, Sasuke. No we just arrived moments ago." He spoke into the phone to his beautiful wife.

Breaking from his laughter, Sasuke settled his eyes to the hallway, the sound of footsteps prominent to his ears and he patiently waits for a body to come in view. He then scoffs when Itachi appear in sight, a beautiful maiden by his side. ''Well well, you were right after all, Reira."

"I told you, Sasuke. Itachi wouldn't dare leave me." The beautifully tall, thin young woman commented, her piercing hazel eyes watching Itachi for any sort of reaction to her words.

In return, Itachi merely smirked and let out a low chuckle. "Reira, you talk too much. Be a good girl and show Shisui to my room?" He kindly requested.

"Of course. Come Shisui, let's go." She thoughtfully grabbed some luggage from the man and starts towards the room, her long flowing lavender blue curls lively bouncing off her back as she quickened her pace. She had a vibrant personality and her dyed hair showed that aspect of her perfectly. Her natural pink blushed cheeks eminent on her fair skin tone, her heart shaped lips soft with a thin coat of lip gloss applied to them.

Reira was very soft spoken, spontaneous and an amazing friend to the Uchiha's but had a closer bond to Itachi due to the fact that they were modeling partners at times.

"So what made you decide to stay? It was obvious you were set upon leaving from the beginning." Sasuke's eyes trail away from his cellphone to his brother.

Itachi yawned softly, brushing his soft hair from his face as he sat on the edge of the couch. "There's something I need to take care of." He wasn't planning on telling Sasuke about his encounter with Kyuubi yet, seeing as Sasuke was impulsive and quick to act without a moment's thought of the consequences, it would cause unnecessary problems for him.

"And what will that be?" Sasuke inquires.

"Lina is pregnant." Their eyes shot up at their brother who stood behind them, his face full of several emotions. _Excitement_… _Fear_… _Happiness_… ''I'm going to be a father." He repeats to himself for the tenth time.

"Well congratulations brother." Sasuke flatly praised, a soft smile on his face.

Kagami laughed lowly, his excitement taking over. "I'm going to be a father." He whispers to himself.

"The first to wed and now a child. You might as well resign and stay home and take care of some kid. Congratulations brother, your life is practically over." Itachi coldheartedly states.

The older Uchiha had expected this. Itachi distinctly made it known his strong dislike for children. "Itachi, if you're not careful with your words, you may not be granted kids one day."

"Yes and he'll be the only fifty year old vampire living at home with fifty bats." Sasuke added.

"That would be a pleasure. Kids are of no use to me." Itachi harshly assured. He stood up walking past his brother to who knows where.

''Yet, you still believe he's human." Sasuke mumbled.

"At least he stayed." Hearing footsteps near him, the Uchiha turned to see a smiling Reira beside him.

''Hey Kaji, what's up?" She gave him a small embrace before setting herself onto the couch near Sasuke.

"Lina is pregnant." Kagami announce once more.

An ear piercing scream filled the room causing both Uchihas and probably everybody in the hotel to cringe. She stood up, pulling Sasuke up with her and began jumping in excitement. "Lina is pregnant, Sasuke can you believe that?!"

"Yes, now please let go off me!" Sasuke retorted and pulled his hands away. He wasn't a big fan of loud noises especially screams.

"Ugh, you're no fun!" She yelped once more with excitement before finally quieting down and erupted into a fit of small giggles already planning names and baby showers.

* * *

Blonde hair tied in a messy bun, her back leaned against the wall, Yugito watched the two teens before her sternly, receiving absolute shock and dismay stares in return.

_How long had she been standing there?_

"I do." The blonde woman repeated, her arm crossed over her chest. "I care for your brother. It's not just you, Naruto."

"How long…" Naruto trailed off.

"Long enough." Her eyes narrowed at the blonde and she sighed. "What's this talk about you becoming a prostitute? Seeing as you're freely speaking of it must mean Kyuubi is not here?"

"No, he went out somewhere I'm not sure." Naruto quietly responded.

"You're only seventeen. Focus on school and stop worrying about things that doesn't concern you." She pulled her body from the door and makes her way to the blonde but Naruto stepped back.

"Who are you to walk up in my house and tell me what I can and cannot concern myself with? You don't even understand my situation and… and my brother does concern me. God, you all just don't understand anything." His voice cracked lowly as he began to quietly cry. Yugito took a step forward but halted when Naruto vigorously shook his head. "No, don't come near me. Just get out my house!" He angrily shouted, tears fell down his whiskered cheeks.

"Are you done yet?" The blonde didn't reply as he sucked in a deep breath and wiped his teary cheeks. Yugito took another careful step and when Naruto didn't flinch away, she enveloped him into a warm caring hug as she laid his head on her chest.

"I'm sorry. I can be a little too harsh with my words." She apologized. "What I simply meant to say is that we all care about Kyuubi and we all hate the type of work he does but you doing the same thing he does is not going to stop or prove anything. Just know Kyuubi does this because of you and Jay and he only wants what's best for you both. He's not going to do this job for the rest of his life. Maybe after you go to college and get on your own two feet, he'll eventually stop. So just think, after maybe a year, he'll finally be done. Okay?" She tries to reasons.

Naruto simply nodded before he pulled away and went to embrace the one person he can seek refuge from.

"You're okay?" Menma softly asked, his arms wrapped protectively around the smaller blonde in his hold.

"Yeah, just hold me."

"I always do."

Yugito smirked at her brother, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Menma shot her a warning glare and the woman held her hands up in surrender, quietly exiting the apartment.

"I love you."

"More." Naruto whispered back.

_If only he knew the hidden message behind Menma's words._

* * *

_Let see how many reviews this chapter can get?_


	5. Chapter 5: Ties To the Uchiha

Hola! Something I want to make clear. A lot of people are troubled that mpreg dads are referred to as "moms" instead of "dads" and that's okay. But my definition of a mother is a human that bears the child and if the man is giving birth then he is a mom to me and that's my view of it. You don't have to agree, everyone is entitled to their own opinions just don't make a big deal of it when reading my story or tell me that in real life there are two dads. Obviously, I know. I live in the same world you do but mpreg doesn't exist in real life either.

* * *

Chapter 5: Ties To the Uchiha

He slept peacefully for once, getting the normal eight hours of sleep his body required and still he needed more. As his chest rhythmically rose and fell, it was obvious he was still in a deep slumber. His small plumb lips parted half away, light snores escaping his mouth. His body had long awaited for this desperate needed rest but sadly, he was to be woken soon.

When the sun rose so did his beloved son. It was strange, it almost seemed like as the clock hit the stroke of a certain hour in the morning, the boy immediately awoke and was in no mood than to wake someone else as well. Occasionally, the sad fellow would be Naruto seen as his mother wouldn't be at home but luckily for Naruto, Kyuubi was indeed home and that saved him a longer slumber while his brother's would shortly come to an end.

But hey, wasn't that one of the perks of having a child.

Jay climbed out of his small bed which was aligned across the wall, mirroring his mother's own. Slowly and drowsily, he plucked his small feet into his frog slippers and lazily strode to his mother's bed climbing onto it during the process. Jay watched the redhead sleep, big brown eyes studying the body before him, searching for any indication that his mother might be awake.

After a few seconds had passed, he deemed him indeed asleep and without hesitation brought his little arms to Kyuubi's body and vigorously shook him awake. "Mommy, wake up. It's morning!" He chirpily announce. Kyuubi groaned and turned his body away from the invading touch, cuddling into the warmth of the duvet and nuzzled into the plush pillow. Jay frowned. He did not like being ignored, much like his father.

Deciding he should be more forceful to make his actions effective, Jay swung his feet to the side of the bed, kicking of his slippers. He then stood up on the bed, scooting a little closer to his mother and began to hop up and down aggressively. "Wake up!" He echoes throughout the room, his voice reaching a higher volume with every shout.

The bed creaked violently, its springs making itself known while the mattress dipped when the boy's feet would land heavily onto it. Kyuubi slightly agitated, growled lowly and covered his peering head with his pillow. "Jay, stop jumping." It came out more of a plea than a strict command.

"No!" The child loudly protested, followed by an entertained giggle. "Not until you wake up!"

A slight headache now growing, he finally agreed to give up on his sleep. Throwing his comforter off his body which now covered only half of his body, he cocked his head to the side to his son who now wore a smug expression.

"I'm awake." Kyuubi blatantly stated the obvious, trudging his rested body to sit up, his hands brushing his disheveled hair away from his face.

"Mommy, I'm hungry. Make me pancakes!" Jay loudly commands.

Kyuubi looked at him quizzically, letting out a soft yawn. "We had pancakes yesterday."

"I know but I want some today." Jay arrogantly states, without the consideration of a simple please which did not go unnoticed by his mother.

The redhead chuckled lowly and returned his gaze to the five year who had settled into a crossed leg seated position. "Do I spoil you, Jay?"

Jay thought of the question for a second, deciphering his innocent thoughts before he answered with a simple "no."

"Oh, why do you say that?"

"Because I don't always get what I want." He truthful replied, earning an approving smile from his mother.

As a toddler, Jay grew up receiving everything he wished for and as the pattern grew and the child became well aware of his mother's constant pleasing treatment, he became arrogant. He started slowly losing interest in saying please and thank you and developed the habit of throwing a tantrum when he wasn't granted with what he wanted. He was gradually becoming a spoiled brat and when Kyuubi finally realized it, he seized it instantly. The boy was slowly leading out of the behavior but not completely out of it.

"Please mommy." Jay begged with pleading eyes and a small pout. His mother strictly shook his head and the boy got the hint and decided to not push it, retaliating with a secret eye roll.

"Roll your eyes at me again and see what happens." Kyuubi harmlessly threatened. He climbed out of bed and casually stripped out of his pajamas remaining only in his boxers momentarily before he wrapped himself in a knee length silk robe. He turned to his son who had shyly turned away while his mother changed and Kyuubi couldn't contain the cute giggle that escaped his mouth. "You can look now, baby."

Jay covered his eyes with his tiny hands, cautiously peeking through his spread fingers for assurance and when his mother stood before him clothed, he dropped his hands. A frown then drew to his lips as his tummy growled, alerting him of his previous hunger.

"Come on, let's go bathe and then I'll fix you some waffles." Kyuubi beckoned his son towards him with grabby hands and the child followed suit.

"Isn't waffles the same as pancakes in just a different shape?" Jay intelligently inquired, head lifted up at his mother for an answer.

Kyuubi contently smiled. "Ooh, my clever little boy." He playfully ruffled the child's tussled long locks as they exited the bright bedroom into the dark-lit hallway.

* * *

Trained since he could walk in perfect manners and elegance, Kagami sat in a graceful posture by the extremely long glass dining table, elegantly sipping from the dark mug in his hold, his eyes fixed on the laptop screen before him in great concentration.

Only been a day since their arrival to this new city where his younger brother would inherit one part of their father legacy, the old man was already pressuring his reliable and worthy son to prepare and make sure the company was undergo of this new management.

Kagami soft angelic personality made him very likable and approachable unlike his younger brothers and when tasks where asked of him to accomplish, he did with little arguments and this was the trait that made him grand in his highly respected parents eyes and stand on a higher pedestal over his brothers.

Though this aspect of his personality made him quite vulnerable at times, he was not to be taken for as weak nor easily persuaded. He could be very assertive and aggressive when he needed to be, a trait that's well inherited in his family.

"Brother!" Sasuke shouted, his voice now reaching his brother's ears across the lengthened table. Kagami lifted his head, eyes gazed straightforwardly at the annoyed nineteen year old who sat which seemed like miles away.

"Forgive me Sasuke, I was lost in my thoughts for a moment. Did you need something?"

"I wouldn't have been calling you if not, Kaji." He absolutely hated stupid questions. Sasuke calmed his voice before repeating his previous statement. "My list of secretaries arrived yesterday night."

Kagami awarded his brother with a soft smile. "Well that's one step ahead. I believe it'll be best if you schedule an appointment with each candidate before you select one." His sinfully deep voice suggested.

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair. "Not needed. I've already selected my pick. I had access to their profiles, didn't find it beneficial for a face to face encounter."

"Even so, Sasuke. You can't just make a rash decision without consideration about the person who will assist you. You need to be professional, Sasuke especially at your age." Kagami didn't really know whether he sounded strict or not but Sasuke obtaining this part of his father's company so young was his idea because he strongly believed it will help ground Sasuke and force him into maturity.

If Sasuke fails and embarrass the family, all blame and disappointment will be set upon him.

"Let him be, brother. It's not he'd be fucking his secretary or anything." Itachi defends his brother as he approaches the table. Sasuke sends him a cheeky smirk but turns around to receive a glare from his elder brother.

"May I at least see your choice?" Kagami calmly ask, desperately trying to not let his brother's impolite comment bother him. Itachi had a blunt mouth and overtime he learned to cope with it.

After tossing his cellphone to his brother, Sasuke and Itachi engaged in a conversation of their own while the older of the two delved into the nicely prepared breakfast from the professional chefs within the hotel. Sasuke would occasionally laugh at a rude or inconsiderate remark his brother would make at the object at hand and he will contribute with his own sly comment as well.

To the outside, they were respectful and well-mannered individuals but inside they were young men who talked about normal things any young men would converse about.

"Sasuke, I don't agree with your choice and therefore I'll arrange a meeting with the candidates where you'll get to know them before you make your selection." Kagami threw the cellular contraption back to its rightful owner.

Angered, Sasuke stood up. "I already made my decision and that's final." He challenged his brother.

"Do as I say Sasuke or I take the company away." Kagami truthfully vowed, eyes stern.

Itachi watched back and forth the two with high amusement, edging them on with a "ooh" after every comment. _Instigator_

"Sasuke I'm only –"

"Fuck! Don't you ever threaten what's rightfully mine, ever again!"

"- trying to help you." Kagami finishes, watching as his brother angrily stormed down the hall to presumably exist the hotel in need of fresh air. "Suigetsu!" He suddenly hollers for Sasuke's assistant whom sat along with the other subordinates and securities in their own secluded section within the large premise where their rooms and entertainment were located.

The young white haired assistant was before him in a matter of minutes. "First, I'll like for you to set up meetings with Sasuke's list of secretaries individually as early as possible, preferably tomorrow." Suigetsu nodded, clear of his task. "Also, Sasuke angrily stormed out without his mask. Keep him out of trouble, please." Kagami politely asked.

"Of course." The man hastily walked down the steps from the table.

"Such a loyal dog." When he gets no reaction from the assistant who quickened his pace down the hall, he lets out a low humorous laugh. He literally feels the deathly glare from his brother and he shrugs. "I do not appreciate the accusing glare you are giving me. If I recall I did not say anything remotely disrespectful towards you unlike our dear Sasu."

Kagami simply sighed. He loved his brothers dearly, but, he'd much rather be at home taking care of his beloved and unborn child.

* * *

The sun burned brightly as morning grew to now mid-afternoon but fortunate for the blonde, he was shielded within the comfort of what he's grown up to know as his second home.

Naruto laid languidly over the stretched soft sofa, his eyes staring with not much interest at the sitcom viewing on the television. He grew annoyed by the recorded audience laugh that seemed to play when a character would make a joke that wasn't relatively funny.

"Since when you watched sitcoms?" Menma voiced, settling his heavy text books over his study desk beside the wall accompanied by two chairs.

"Since never." Naruto replied and rolled over so he was prompted on his side, his elbow hoisting his body slightly off the couch.

"You're ready?" Menma pulled out the seat suggestively, hand gesturing for the lazy blonde to come sit.

"Carry me…" Naruto childishly whined, opening his arms with his usual pout he knew Menma couldn't resist and he grinned triumphantly when the other blonde walked towards him.

"You're so annoying you know that."

"But you looove me." Naruto cooed, wrapping his arms around Menma toned neck and waited for him to stand before Menma effortlessly pulled him off the couch, into his body and Naruto willingly wrapped his legs around his waist.

"You're so small yet you weigh a ton."

"Shut up, I'm not that heavy." Naruto frowns.

"Nope, you're as light as feather." Menma replied sarcastically as he approached the chair. "Alright blondie, you can let go now."

"No, I like it here." He nuzzled his head into the available neck as he took refuge in it, his eyes trailing the surface of the coffee table in front the television. An eyebrow rose at the contents on the table. "Why do you have so many U.E brochures here?"

"Apparently one of the sons are coming to take over the company in this region of Japan and sis has been nominated to be a secretary so she's been doing some extra research on the company." He explained.

By now, Naruto had pulled away and was staring down at his best friend with wide eyes. "One of them is.…coming here. Do you know which one?" His voice had softened which peaked Menny's curiosity as to why.

"I don't. Why does it matter, do you know them or something." A comical theory entered his head and he let out a soft laugh. "I would have never thought of you to be a fan girl, Naru-chan." He joked, carefully settling Naruto into the chair as if he was a jewel and in his eyes, Naruto was the most fragile thing in the world.

"I'm not a fan girl!" Naruto firstly defends his masculinity. "And I don't know them, I was just curious." He wasn't sure of the sudden lie, then again Menma wouldn't believe him if he claimed to have been once best friends with Sasuke Uchiha… any one for that matter.

"Alright then, let's get on with your tutoring."

Naruto groaned. "No, I don't want to. Can we just skip school tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure if you want Kyuubi to skin you alive."

"Haha, he'll so do that." Naruto hysterically laughed, hands brought up to silent his outrageously loud laugh. He always found it funny how Kyuubi was so serious about education.

Menma watched him laugh, a sound that he found to be extremely beautiful to the ears. He never really knew when his friendly love for Naruto had turned into something more but the more closer he grew to Naruto, the more fond he became of him. Naruto was a treasure worthy to be hold but the question was, did Naruto want him as much as he desired him in every sense of the word?

He was so deeply mesmerized by Naruto's beauty, he failed to realize how intense and creepy he seemed at the moment.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" The sudden voice broke him out of his hypnotization and he blinked twice, nervously clearing his throat.

"Nothing, let's just get to this. Pull out your book and weapon of choice."

"Kay, I choose algebra and my weapon of choice… is this blue pen." Naruto held the pen high smiling and Menma shook his head at his childish ways before gathering his tools as well.

* * *

"L.A got the people saying..."

"La la la la la."

"Brooklyn saying…"

"La la la la." Jay sang the only part he knew of the song while his mother aided him with the other lyrics.

They currently resided inside the kitchen and while Kyuubi involuntarily washed the dishes piled within the sink, Jay skillfully iced the mini cupcakes they had baked that afternoon together. This brought the five year old great joy and happiness.

"Mommy, someone's at the door." Jay yelled over the loud music to his oblivious mother.

Kyuubi shut the running water off, drying his hand with a clean rag before hurriedly walking to the front door and swung it open. Yugito stood by the door with a smile and another presence by her side.

The redhead mewled in excitement as he pulled the small boy into his arms and encased him in a loving embrace. "My baby…" He cooed. Unruly soft blonde hair tickled his cheeks, small arms wrapped around his neck.

After what seemed like ever, Kyuubi pulled the child a few feet from his body to have a proper look at him. Innocent sapphire eyes which the child genetically inherited from his surrogate father stared at him, and Kyuubi lowered his gaze to those rosy chubby cheeks he just loved to death.

"Missed me?" Kota nodded to the question a smile on his plump girlish lips. "How much?" Kyuubi inquired. The boy spread his arms apart as wide as possible, proof of his affection and Kyuubi smiled appreciatively. "How much do you love Jay?" Kota tried to widen his arms to a longer length but to no avail and the two adults laughed in adoration.

"He loves your son too much." Yugito commented and Kyuubi nodded in agreement as he settled Kota back to the ground and stood back, allowing his welcomed visitors inside.

"Jay loves him just as mu-"

"Kota!" Jay entered the kitchen, eyes lit with immense joy at the boy stood next to his mother. He opened his arms as Kota launched himself towards him and squeezed his friend in a tight bear hug.

"What about me?" The blonde woman faked a hurt pout and finally Jay took notice of her.

"Yugi!" He beamed and ran to give the woman a quick hug before he trudged the small blonde with him into the kitchen to show him of his and mother's afternoon creation.

"How's Michiko?" Kyuubi asked referring to Yugito's longtime partner who had recently proposed to her which she happily accepted and now held the title of fiancé.

"She's good, keeping me grounded." She answered with a genuine smile. "Anyways, that's not what I came here to talk about."

"Come in the kitchen and we can talk. I made some cupcakes if you like." They walked alongside to the adjacent kitchen where they nearly collapsed at the sight before them,

Jay happily fed a cupcake he had recently iced to Kota, whom chew the cake contently, enjoying the sweet fluffy taste. He opened his mouth in need of another bite and Jay granted him his wish, pushing the half-eaten cupcake to his mouth for another intake. Jay didn't know why, but he just loved babying the boy beside him.

"Jay, I'm sure he can feed himself. He's not a baby." Kyuubi offered.

"He's my baby." Jay argued, not clearly understanding his word choices and he stared absentmindedly at his mother who laughed hysterically.

"So Yugito, what's so important you need to talk to me about."

The woman walked to the center marble counter, seating herself on a tall stool before serving herself a cupcake. She took a bite before she answered. "I'm being reassigned as a candidate secretary to the U.E."

"That's interesting." Kyuubi simply responded not understanding the urgency of the statement.

"One of the sons I've been told would now be leading the company but I've not been told which one meaning it could be…"

"Itachi." Kyuubi quietly muttered, finishing Yugito's sentence for her. He exhaled a deep breath he had no knowledge of holding, his nails angrily tapping away on the counter surface.

"I received an email that I was actually chosen for the part but now it seemed, they want a thorough interview with all candidates before a choice can be made." She plopped the last piece into her mouth chewing quietly. "Tomorrow is the interview and the interviewer will be done by the son taking over the company."

"I have no ties to the family and they have no ties to me." Kyuubi spoke. "If it's Itachi or whoever and you get the job, don't drop it because I had past relation with one of them, I know that's what you're asking."

"Kyuu-"

"Kyuubi nothing, take the job if you're selected. Itachi doesn't know of my relationship with you and so there's really no danger of him entering my life again and I'll doubt I'll even meet him. This is a big city." _If only he knew how wrong he was._

"So you don't mind if I was to be a secretary to Itachi?" She needed a form of confirmation.

"Not at all." Kyuubi truthfully answered and Yugito nodded, reaching for another cupcake. She wiped the icing with her index finger, sucking her finger into her mouth in an unintentional sexual innuendo.

"Oh, and Kyuubi?"

"Hmm?"

"That's your tie to the family." She pointed a finger at Jay who was busy teaching a smiling Kota how to ice the remaining cupcakes.

"Unfortunately." Kyuubi muttered lowly.

* * *

Let me hear my readers thoughts and advice.


	6. Chapter 6: A Long Awaited Meeting

Let me warn you before hand, this chapter is welll... it's not my best but its not too bad neither so..

And for those who has not seen this.

I have a proposition! So my friends were reading my stories after having to literally force them, because they're not really into fanfiction but anyway, they came up with this very interesting idea. In their words, they believe that although Angels To Fly have basically the same plot line as the new revised version, both can be written as different stories with the possibility of the same outcome just different events. So came their question, would I be able to write the same story differently aka is it possible for me to continue both stories at the same time. I haven't made a decision but tell me what you think? Should I or should I not?

* * *

Chapter 6: Long Awaited Meeting

It was a beautiful day that afternoon, the sun shun warmly over the two bodies casually roaming the busy streets, a nice breeze of air cooling them off.

Clad in tight-fitting navy trousers, matching tunic jacket hung over his shoulder, a formal white dress shirt worn underneath, Naruto clung to Menma's arm as they walked side by side, inseparable.

It was their lunch break and normally, they spend it just getting some fresh air and eluding the stuffy cafeteria, cluttered with way too many students who are too lazy to travel out of the school building.

Menma took another sip of the soda in his hands, eyes searching the streets boringly. He was dressed in the same uniform as Naruto's, his being more loosely fitting and free around his body. He liked to be able to breathe in his clothes though Naruto would highly disagree to that statement.

"It's abnormally crowded today, I wonder why?" Naruto watched as the side of his ice cream slid downward before licking it into his mouth.

Menma looked downward at the childish blonde beside him. "Apparently yesterday, someone spotted an Uchiha in town and you know how their fans are like fucking delusional?"

"Yeah..."

"Well they've been gathering around the U.E tower hoping to see one of them." Menma explained. "So sad, teens and even adults who have no life, flaunting themselves at them just for their money and looks." His jaw shifted, irritably.

"You're one to talk." Naruto mused.

"Hey, I don't flaunt my body. I just know how to work my body to get what I want." He hotly defends.

"Oh shut up, you're just contradicting yourself."

Menma playfully rolled his eyes. So at times he used his muscles and broodingly good looks to charm bosses into hiring him so what, sue him. "Maybe we should go to the tower, see how many people are there." He sarcastically gasped. "We might even get a glimpse of them."

Naruto stopped in his tracks which made the blonde he held onto stop as well. "I'm hungry." He simply stated, trying to change the subject.

"Um… Okay, what do you want to eat - Ramen?" Menma exclaimed enthusiastically, mocking Naruto and in return earned him a strong punch to the arm and a satisfied smile.

"You're paying."

"As I always do."

* * *

He stood in a strong stance, eyes cautiously and determinedly watching the slightly older and bigger man before him every single move.

Dressed in comfortable loose black sweats that sensually hung off the side of his hips, his upper body shirtless showing off littered tattoos decorating his chest and arms, Itachi swung his tightly fitted boxing glove fist at his trainer who easily dodged it.

He had developed a talent for boxing during his teenage years and grew fond of the sport since then. He even went to the extreme of hiring a personal trainer whom traveled with him everywhere and trained him in the arts. Everyday his skills improved exceptionally.

"You sure you don't want to put on your head-guard and gum shields?" The trainer inquired.

"Forget it." Itachi confidently replied.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Startled by the sudden voice, the raven spun around, distracted in that quick second, gave his opponent the opening to land a powerful hook to his face, landing him flat to the ground.

"Oh my god, Itachi!" Reira alarmingly shouts, running towards the fallen Uchiha but finding it rather difficult in her heels.

"Sir, are you alright?" The suited security guard stretched out a hand and Itachi hesitantly grabbed it, pulling himself off the floor.

"I'm so sorry, I had expected you to dodge the attack, I didn't mean to cause you harm I –"

"Shut up, we're in a match. The same way I'm allowed to hurt you, you're allowed to do the same. I'm no different than you." He gave his trainer a hard glare and the man nodded, understandingly.

You'd think being his trainer for these years, he'll learn to treat Itachi as his equal but his fear of the Uchiha family and power was too great.

"You've been here for only two days and you're already boxing." Reira scolded, her soft small hands massaging the lightly bruised cheek. "Oh my gosh, look at you. Your lip is bleeding."

Itachi annoyed, jerked his head away. "I'm fine, didn't hurt that bad." He tasted a familiar metallic taste in his mouth and he insensitively spat the red substance onto the floor.

Reira frowned. "Alright no more practicing. You're free to pack up and leave, he's done training for the day."

The middle aged man looked to Itachi for permission and when the Uchiha nodded, he began to gather his things.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm not getting blamed again by our manager for not preventing you from bruising your face. You're a model that comes first, how many times must I tell you this?" She searched in her affordable expensive purse hastily, pulling out a small disinfecting wipe.

"It's gonna hurt?" Itachi looks worriedly at the wet object.

Reira doesn't respond and instead takes Itachi's chin in her hand, tilting it close for her face. "Not much." She giggles when Itachi pouts and carefully apply the wipe ito the bruised lip, occasionally blowing on it.

"Why are you here?" With a wave of his hand, Itachi's security guard walked to him, and respectfully handed him a dry towel to absorb the sweat beads lingering on his body.

"You mean you haven't heard?" Reira held out her phone, viewing a video of a massive swarm of bodies crowded around his father's company building. "I don't know how but they know."

"Sasuke." He simply stated.

Now, that Itachi had been brought to awareness, Reira stopped the video and pocketed her phone. "Yes, poor Sasuke is trapped within the building till the crowd it dispersed."

Itachi raked his long fingers through his hair in obvious annoyance. "That's not what I meant." This could seem especially troublesome for him considering he had most fans due to his rebellious personality and modeling career. "Where is Sasuke now?"

"I was hoping you would know." An intruding voice answers and Itachi automatically recognizes it to be his brother's. He turns his head to see his older brother accompanied by securities, heading towards him.

"He had left for his interview before I awoke this morning. I'm not sure of his whereabouts right now."

"Yes. I haven't heard from him all day nor has he answered any of my calls." Kagami was worried greatly for his younger brother.

"I still don't understand why he left without his mask." Reira enquires, confused.

Kagami turned to her with a gentle smile. "Yesterday, during your absence when visiting your family, Sasuke and I engaged in a small argument and he walked out angrily, not caring to wear his disguise."

"What–"

"How will this affect us? I can't have my little brother idiocy burden my plans." Itachi calmly stated, rudely interrupting Reira while doing so.

"What exactly are these plans?"

"I don't like being ignored, brother."

Disappointing eyes searched his exposed skin briefly, carefully noting every individual permanent inked art along with some words drawn onto the skin before midnight eyes met with slightly lighter shaded ones. "You've gotten new ones." Kagami unpleasantly remarked.

Itachi turns towards the double doors for his departure, no longer interested in the conversation, his securities abiding beside him.

Reira waits till the raven exit the double doors before she loudly sighs, hands brought up to rub her temples. "He seems troubled."

"Yes and I'm very curious about these plans he speaks of." Being the oldest, he had to be cautious of his younger siblings' actions, careful not to let them embarrass nor disrespect their family names. With Itachi though, he couldn't take risks.

The man was just simply unpredictable and would go to any length to get what he wanted.

* * *

"I'm sure you're accustomed to higher standards, but please make yourself comfortable and take in all that my small humble abode can offer."

Sasuke hesitantly seated himself onto the unfamiliar normal-sized sofa within the living room, eyes staring in amazement at the pauper's way of life. It intrigued him greatly. The whole size of the apartment cold be estimated to the size of his bathroom.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Yugito politely offered. She stood in a proper stance before the Uchiha, a welcoming smile played on her lips.

The Uchiha smiled back. "No, thank you. You've done enough for me as it is."

"Maybe you can repay me with a guarantee to the job." She laughed awkwardly and Sasuke gave a slight chuckle while his eyes curiously examined the apartment.

"Do you live here alone?" He asked in curiosity. _How could more than one person live in such a small space?_

Yugito cleared her throat, seating herself onto the couch separated by the coffee table, legs crossed respectfully over one another. "No, I live with my lovely fiancé and our son, along with my little brother."

"Really? How long have you two been together, if you don't mind me asking."

"Over five years." She happily answered.

"He's treating you well, I presume?"

"He's actually a she and I feel like I'm on cloud nine everyday I'm with her so yes, I guess she's doing something right." Yugito was hesitant at first to delve too much into her life, but surprisingly this nineteen year old was so strangely approachable and easy to talk to.

"I see. Well I've always saw normal as boring. Congratulations." He smiled again, his pearly whites visible this time around and his beauty was simply mesmerizing.

"Oh, would you excuse me for a moment while I make a call?" Due to the unexpected events of the day, she could not pick up her child from school and so needed her reliable fiancé to do so in her place.

"Of course, go right ahead." Sasuke waved his hand and the woman was quick to exit the room to a secluded corner for privacy.

Suddenly, he too remembered his own priorities and quickly reached for his phone. "They must be worried out of their skins, well at least one of them. The other is probably planning my death." Sasuke quickly dialed a number on the modern contraption, bringing it to his ears before the automatic ring filled his ears.

It wasn't soon before his brothers urgent voice answered. "Where have you been Sasuke?" Kagami tried to keep his voice calm.

"Forgive me, brother. My phone was placed on silent during the interviews and I had unfortunately forgotten to reset it."

There's a long pause before the Uchiha speaks again. "So where are you now?"

"I am actually now residing in the home of one of my secretary candidate. From your question, I presume you've heard of the chaos our presence has caused."

"Yes, but that shall be discussed later. Right now I need you here and safe."

"Suigetsu is at this moment fetching a ride for us. I will be at hotel little within an hour."

"Alright, stay hidden and quiet. We'll talk later." Kagami ensures.

"Yes of course, goodbye." Sasuke sighs dramatically, cheekily grinning at his three body guards aligned strictly beside the walls. "My impulsive behavior has yet again caused a rather big mess for us."

"Wouldn't be the first time." One responds with a short smile.

"Yes, we urge you to think before you act, young master." The other comments. It could be because of his age but his securities were like uncles to him, often getting him out of scraps and troublesome situation.

"But then I'll turn into my brother and next thing I'll start talking really slow because I always have to think before I -" The intrusion of the doorbell sounding through the room seizes Sasuke's words. He makes an attempt to get up but then quickly halted when Yugito dash by the room for the door.

The blonde woman swung the door open to reveal two tired bodies that are well familiar to her. "What are you doing here, I thought you said you'd help Naruto with some studying?" Her voice is hushed and speedy.

Menma cocks an eyebrow in confusion. "Yes, I just need to grab some things and – What the hell?!" He exclaims when he is painlessly shoved away from the door frame when he tries to step in. "Sis, what are you doing?"

"Um, I have company, you can't be here!" Her voice was now frantic, sweat beads gathering on her forehead while she looked towards Naruto intently.

Kyuubi had noted her about Naruto and the Uchiha's friendship. The redhead had also not failed to inform her of his displeasure towards Sasuke and his joy for the simple fact that Naruto did not go through the same thing he went through while dating Itachi. Hiding.

Yugito couldn't let Naruto be reconcile with Sasuke. Even if they were just mere friends, she couldn't bear a heart broken Naruto.

"Why?" Menma questioned, suspiciously. "Let me in, I'll be quick." Again he made an attempt into the apartment and Yugito attempted to slam the door, halting when her younger brother strongly pushed it back.

"Get off the door!"

"No! You're acting crazy!"

"You're making me act crazy." It was now a struggle between the two siblings, one trying to shut the door, the other desperately trying to get in.

"Are you fucking cheating?!" Menma strongly accused after a moment.

Eyes widened in disbelief. "WHAT?!" Both Yugito and Naruto who had remained silent throughout the whole scuffle, exclaimed.

"You are, aren't you? That's why you don't want me inside." Menma bit out, glaring.

Yugito stunned, blinked. "How fucking dare you accuse me of such thing." She angrily opened the door, stepping out and attacking her brother with harsh punches. "You ungrateful jerk!"

Menma cowered away, hands crossed over his head to shield the punches away. "Ow! Chill out, I'm sorry!" Noticing that his sister would not stop, he took a hold of Yugito's wrist in defense, shoving her into the wall and towering over her.

The woman tried to free herself, resulting to ruthless kicks. "Let go of me!"

Menma groaned from the extremely painful kick to his shins. "Fuck! That time of month again?" His eyes widened in the realization of his words.

"Get the fuck off me you disrespectful brat! How dare you talk to me like that!" Suddenly her brother is pulled off her and forcibly slammed into the near wall, held there by a much heavier weight. "Menny!" Her eyes widened. "Please don't hurt him." She pleads.

"It seemed he was hurting you." Yugito turns to the door to see a passive Sasuke staring back at her with a blank expression. He wasn't the type to intervene in altercations and found it rather annoying having to do so.

"No, he's my little brother. We were just having a little fight." The Uchiha looked at her uncertainly before he nodded in understanding. He raised a hand to his security and the man understood the meaning of the gesture, freeing the teen who then collapsed to the floor due to the pressure which was placed on him.

Naruto, oblivious to the Uchiha right behind him ran to his fallen friend, tending to him. By doing so, he finally caught the attention of the pale teen.

Sasuke watched in disbelief as the blonde kneeled on the ground. Lengthened blonde hair was tied into a long ponytail below his back, bangs framing his tanned face, some strands falling over his abnormal birth marks which took the form of whiskers on his cheeks. A lithe, small body clothed in tight attire seemed to be the most shocking and desired trait, Sasuke observed.

It's been years since he last saw Naruto and the change was indescribable. Yet the only thing he had longed for all these years was hidden from him and instead focused on something else or rather someone else.

"It's been a long time… hasn't it Naruto?" Sasuke lowly greets yet loud enough for Naruto ears.

Hearing that familiar voice, time itself stops and it seems motion slows and everything is frozen. Naruto slowly lifts his head and wide blue eyes are faced with the strong stature and face that belonged to non-other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"S-Sasuke." And there it was, those beautiful hypnotic blue eyes he had yearned for all these years shyly greets him and Sasuke smiles, welcoming the light into his midnight eyes as he always did.

_It was amazing how misfortune circumstances could lead to desirable outcomes._

* * *

_Lets get them reviews in. More reviews means I dont get discourage and I know you like the story. Ideas and advice too._


	7. Chapter 7: Second Encounter

I seriously need to stop making promises for early updates. In all honesty, school really is the struggle and I can only write when I literally have like short hours to myself, if that. If not school, then you're working. Cruel world... As usual, thank's for reading.

* * *

Chapter 7: Second Encounter

Naruto stared in utter shock, bewildered by the unexpected presence he was completely oblivious to until now. So many emotions coursing through his body, he stayed in absolute stillness, eyes trapped in the depthless orbs of Sasuke Uchiha. He became deeply mesmerized by the deep darkness that seemed to slowly lure him into its unknown. He had almost forgotten how beautiful those eyes were.

Eventually, his eyes ventured from the Uchiha's intensive gaze and now takes in the new appearance that is his childhood friend.

Sasuke had undoubtedly matured and grown. Naturally spiked hair was styled and slicked back giving the teen a more sophisticated, mellowed physique. Porcelain like skin was illuminated in the hallway light, appearing falsely tanned. He had grown awfully tall as well, his head almost touching the top frame of the door as he stood almost six feet tall. Hands were hidden within the pockets of his highly expensive trousers, a plain white shirt clad over his torso, it was accompanied by a matching black blazer which Naruto noticed fitted nicely around the shoulders.

He was the epitome of a wealthy business man's son.

Feeling strangely overwhelmed, his eyes lowered to the ground, gaze now focused on the Uchiha's designer shoes. Naruto could almost laugh at the calculated expense of the entire outfit. Just from one look, he received the impression of complete arrogance, assuring him that the Uchiha had not changed throughout the years at all.

"Well, well, so this is where my little kitty has been hiding."

Naruto's breath automatically hitched. His eyes wide in shock, he felt his body stiffen from the sudden voice. When did he even move? Hesitant eyes gazed up and is met by Sasuke's perfectly sculpted face, a sight extremely breath taking. Lost in a moment of hypnosis, Naruto is quickly brought back to reality when Sasuke awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Sasuke?" He is clearly still in shock, his mouth agape in astonishment. Truly he must be dreaming because… no, Sasuke was not standing right in front of him.

Bent down, Sasuke unbelievably examined the blonde knelt on the ground. "Hmm, you've changed quite a bit, actually a lot." He analyzed, voice deep and alluring.

Naruto, slightly nervous, simply smiled. "The same could be said for you." He replied in a shaky soft voice, heart thumping loudly in the confinement of his chest.

"Perhaps." Sasuke mused. "How long do you plan on staying down there?" He questioned, his hand outstretched to the blonde.

Naruto hesitated for a while, wary of the Uchiha's intentions. Uncertain, he slowly placed his hand in the presented palm and just like that, his body is pulled with such incredible force, he cannot help but fall limply into a strong body, arms instinctively wrapping tightly around his petite body.

"I knew you were going to do that." He chuckled.

"Hn, dobe, you did not."

"You're very easy to interpret." Naruto buried himself deeper, if possible in the embrace, his arms wrapped tightly around the Uchiha's neck, he refused to let go anytime soon. Unfortunately, a part of his mind reminded him of the reason he was on the ground the first place and hurriedly, he pulled from the embrace.

Menma still sat on the ground, quietly watching the scene before him. _Wow_, it was amazing how friendly Naruto was to strangers. I mean he clearly did not know Sasuke, he had said so himself, and to show this much affection to a stranger you had no knowledge of or relationship with, he was beyond astound.

Naruto guiltily looked at his friend before kindly offering a hand. "I know you're really upset right now, but I promise I'll explain everything to you later." He assured, his words whispered and rushed. He knew he was in a lot of trouble.

Menma annoyed, deliberately ignored Naruto's hand and stood up. Before he could lash out with angry words at his friend, he is aware of the situation they are currently in and decides otherwise. Quietly, he walks into his apartment to fetch his needed books.

Naruto stood still, guilt and culpability rooting him to the spot. He could literally feel those eyes on him, asking many of questions he did not want to answer at the moment and knowing the Uchiha, he knew Sasuke wouldn't interrogate him until they were alone, and damn was he grateful for that. He didn't know how he would be able to answer those questions now.

"Excuse me... Sasuke pardon?" The rising tension seemed to diminish at the intrusive voice. Sasuke instantly recognized it to be his assistant and professionally turned to address him. They engaged in a hushed conversation, spoken words barely audible. This highly peeked Naruto's curiosity as to what was being discussed and the occasional subtle glances he would receive didn't help his case at all.

"Let's go." Startled, Naruto physically jumped, a sight that would be extremely humorous if more eyes were focused on him. He quickly steadied himself and embarrassed, he meekly turned around.

Menma at this point, was extremely happy with his self-control because honestly, it took everything in him to not laugh at Naruto's frightened reaction. He was still very upset with the blonde for lying to him and he was not planning on making amends anytime soon.

"Yeah, you have everything?" Naruto obviously questioned, eyeing the books in the blonde's hold. He is answered with a small nod and he bites his inner cheek worriedly. _The silent treatment, fair choice._ "Okay, let's go then." His voice is saddened and incredulously low, but his words are understood.

As they turned to be on their way, Sasuke suddenly approached them, sight solely settled on the other presence beside Naruto. Just by the teen's stance and annoyed expression, he could easily tell the blonde did not take a liking to him and really, he could care less. However he understands that he is at fault and so decided to apologize, much against his will.

"I must admit, I can be quite hasty to act without a full grasp of the situation at hand and so I apologize for my previous actions. I hope you understand that I thought your sister was in danger and so I tried to protect her." He forcibly smiled.

The victimized blonde spared Sasuke a quick glance and replied. "Don't worry about it." His tone held no emotion, neither harsh nor friendly.

A pleasant smirk drew on the Uchiha's lips as judgmental eyes freely roamed the body stood before him in a form of mockery. He opened his mouth to retort when a voice intervened.

"Sasuke, perhaps we should get on our way now. Your brothers will grow worried if you're not home soon." Suigetsu urged respectfully.

Sasuke nodded discreetly. "Are you going somewhere?" The question is clearly directed to Naruto.

"Yeah, we are. Menma just came to get some needed essentials." He motioned to the body beside him as he spoke his name.

Sasuke stared at him but said nothing. From where he stood, it's easy to tell he's been replaced, his replacement nothing short of a commoner from his interpretation and unbelievably so well beneath him. _How did Naruto even? _"Would you like a ride?"

"A ride?" Naruto unsure, repeated the words.

Sasuke granted that as an automatic 'yes' to his offer and kindly commanded his patiently awaiting assistant to escort the duo out without any words being further spoken.

Naruto shook his head in disbelief and allowed himself, along with Menma to be escorted out. Sasuke had not changed at all.

Sasuke laughed in absolute hysteria as everything now made perfect sense. "So, that's why he stayed. Son of a bitch." He muttered lowly to himself. With a sigh, he finally turned to bid his farewell to the woman who was so kind as to help him and with the exchange of few words regarding Yugito as his future secretary, he is guided out of the apartment with his securities closely behind him.

* * *

Finally, calm at last.

Exhausted that afternoon, his body laid languidly over the counter, eyes shut and mouth agape. Perhaps one of the busiest lunch rush he had ever experienced since working at the cafe, he was beyond happy that is was finally over, the cafe now harboring little customers left within.

"Konan, I don't think I can go on anymore." Kyuubi breathlessly huffed out, eyes half lidded and lips pressed into a small pout. He reached out his hand helplessly as though he was near death. He tended to exaggerate at times.

Long vibrant lavender hair hoisted into a bun, the woman rolled her eyes and settled some pastries before her. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll survive." She assured her good friend.

Shifting his body so now he supported himself on his elbows, Kyuubi eyed the pastries tiredly and yawned. "Who's that for?"

"My little angel." At those words, Kyuubi diverted his eyes to the boy sat by a small table in a corner. He smiled fondly at his son whom's small legs dangled from the high chair he was sat in, his brilliant eyes settled in a book as he read aloud.

Jay was incredibly intelligent for his age and his eager to learn enhanced his knowledge greatly. The child honestly reminded him so much of himself… and perhaps a certain someone.

"I guess he deserves a treat. He's been surprisingly good today." Kyuubi agreed.

"You speak of him as though he was a dog." Konan countered strictly.

Kyuubi looked at the woman beside him with great amusement. "My utmost sincerest apology, great Konan."

The woman playfully scoffed and nudged her head to the door. "Look alive, here comes a customer."

Kyuubi groaned annoyingly and a loud gasp abruptly escaped his mouth when a hand insensitively smacked harshly against his bum. "Ow, that really hurt." He whined, plump pink lips pouted.

Konan mouthed a small apology as she maneuvered around from behind the counter to set the plate of delicious pastries in front of the behaved child.

Jay beamed and thanked the woman while Konan ruffled his soft dark locks.

A shoulder length blonde wig was decorated by the beautiful flower crown worn over her head. Her tall curvy body hidden beneath a long flowing summer dress, she wore comfortable flats on her feet, Reira happily strode through the quite cafe.

Kyuubi watched the woman whom approached him in awe. She was no doubt very attractive, and it seemed he was not the only one who thought so, as men could not resist but to stare amazingly and lustfully at her.

"Hello, what can I get for you?" Kyuubi inquired with a tired smile.

Sunglasses currently worn on her face, Reira molded her red coated lips together in great concentration. She indecisively read over the menu for the third time and loudly popped her lips when a decision was finally made.

"May I just get a strawberry smoothie, please?" She smiled sweetly.

Kyuubi nodded, yawning as he typed the order into the cash register. He read the price softly to her and Reira in return, handed him a credit card. Kyuubi inwardly rolled his eyes, the price wasn't much and a simple amount of cash could've easily covered it. It was the overuse of credit cards like this that lead people into debts.

"Give me a few minutes, please." He handed the customer back her card now attached with a receipt, and turned to the back to fill her order.

Reira patiently waited about five minutes until she was graced with a deliciously, freshly prepared smoothie. She smiled thankfully and took a small sip, gulping loudly in surprise when the hem of her dress was tugged. Her face immediately lit up at the small child who had beckoned her attention and she lowered herself to the ground, now face to face with the beautiful boy.

"Hello." Jay shyly greeted whilst bouncing on his heels.

"Hi." She cooed and the small boy giggled, causing her to giggle as well. Probably the prettiest boy she had ever laid eyes on. Not handsome but pretty.

His dark long hair falling over his shoulders, Jay stared at the woman affectionately, his plump lips that he genetically obtained from his mother quirked up into a toothy smile. "You're pretty." He complimented sweetly.

Reira playfully pouted. "Not as pretty as you."

"Nuh uh, I'm not pretty. Pretty is for girls not boys."

The woman was a bit taking back by the words that escaped the boy's small mouth. "Really? So how should I compliment you then?" She shifted, slightly feeling a bit uncomfortable, she balanced her weight evenly to both legs until she felt relieved.

"You can call me cute!" Jay beamed, placing the back of his hands flatly under his chin and twirled around happily.

"Well then you are very, very cute." The child let out a soft squeal. He absolutely loved compliments.

"I am?" He bashfully inquired, cheeks painted a light pink.

"Yeah, the cutest." She assured him and Jay giggled.

"My name is Jay! What's your name?"

"My name is Reira."

"Do you wanna be my friend, Reira?" His innocent voice was undeniably the sweetest sound to the ears. It was neither high nor loud, it was soft, light and Reira noticed it sounded very familiar. In fact, everything about this child resembled that person quite a lot now that she thought about it

"Yes, we can be best of friends." Reira couldn't seem to focus on anything else but this angel before her.

"Miss Reira." Shisui sauntered into the cafe, eyes automatically landing onto the disguised model and he smiled as he approached her. "Miss, are you ready to leave?"

Reira pouted. "I'm afraid I have to go now, sweetie."

Jay frowned, visibly saddened. "Reira is leaving?"

"Sorry sweetie, but I promise we'll meet again soon, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise." She pledged, her lips gently pressed a soft kiss to the child's forehead. She stood up, relaxing her leg muscles in the process. Relieved, she sighed and turned to acknowledge the man behind her.

Shisui, however, had his eyes intensively settled on the redhead behind the counter in great concentration. From just one glance, he knew this man was undoubtedly Kyuubi Uzumaki. The resemblance to the portrait he had once saw was impeccably precise and with some minor physical altercations such as Kyuubi's hairstyle and piercings, all features from eyes to nose and lips were the same.

Kyuubi fidgeted uneasily in his spot from the odd stare he was currently receiving. His eyes occasionally shifted to the woman beside him. "Why is he staring at me like that?" He questioned in a whisper.

Konan simply shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he fancies you? He's pretty good looking if you-"

"Excuse me," Shisui interrupted, gaining all attention on him instantly. "Hi, my name is Shisui, pleasure to meet you." He offered his hand and Kyuubi hesitated but complied as he shook the man's hand.

"…Hi." Kyuubi greeted back. Shisui smiled widely, pearly whites in full view. He had to admit, Kyuubi was very attractive, his small curvy body very enticing to the eyes.

"I hope I'm not too blunt, but you are very beautiful." He stated bluntly.

Kyuubi awed, blushed and covered his gaped mouth. "No, is he serious?" He was madly blushing at this point, his eyes gazed on his friend and the woman chuckled.

Shisui stifled a laugh at his reaction. Kyuubi's reaction represented one of a school girl being complimented by a longtime crush. "I was wondering if perchance we could have some coffee together, if you don't mind." He boldly continued.

"I'm very sorry but I-"

"He'll be delighted!" Konan eagerly cut in, immediately accepting the offer and Kyuubi annoyed, glared at her.

"Konan, I'm not." He tried but was once again cut off abruptly by Konan.

"Do you have a cellphone with you?"

Shisui grinned. Going into his pocket, he pulled out his cellular device and excitedly handed it over to the woman. Quickly, Konan dialed in an unknown number which Shisui presumed to be Kyuubi's and his phone was handed back to him.

"He's a fan of fine dining, just so you know." Konan gleefully advised.

He gave a small nod. "Thank you." With his hand still holding onto Kyuubi's soft small one, he placed a gentle kiss to the back of the hand, lips lingering on the tan skin for a short while before he slowly pulled away. "I hope to see you again."

Cheek's flushed a meek red, Kyuubi shyly nodded not trusting his words at the moment and watched as the man followed after the blonde woman out the almost empty cafe.

"Is that, by chance a blush I see on your face?" Konan joked in satisfaction, poking a finger in the dimple prominent on the Uzumaki's cheek.

Kyuubi annoyed, hurriedly turned around, face contorted in slight anger. "Don't fucking do that again? I can't believe you just set me up on a date."

"Mommy, language!" Jay scolded from where he sat, eyes stern and hands brought up to cover his ears. His mother gave a small apology and angrily stormed into the back.

He had giving up on love a long time ago and what was really the point of wasting his time trying to fall in love again, knowing he'll only get hurt at the end.

Fool him once, shame on you.

Fool him twice, shame on him.

Fool him thrice, he wouldn't dare let that happen.

"Oh come on, I know you're happy!" Konan cooed.

"Shut up, Konan!"

"I love you too, baby." She mused.

* * *

The silence throughout the ride was almost deafening. Thankfully, within fifteen long minutes, the limousine silently halted in front of a large apartment complex, the directions which were given, accurately followed.

The driver dutifully exited the vehicle, walking around the car to the side where his master sat, he opened the door. Sasuke pocketed the phone his eyes had been concentrated on throughout the entire ride and gracefully exited the car. Suigetsu was instantly by his side.

Naruto smiled gratefully, placing his hand in the driver's offered one and slowly got out the limo. Menma mimicked his actions but had kindly refused the driver's generosity.

Naruto and Menma mirrored each other, both sets of eyes watching curiously as two large vans parked farther behind the limo. Naruto noticed the same two guards who had recently attacked Menma, exit the first car while the four exceptionally younger men, clad in a crisp suit remained seated within the second car parked next to the first, their firm eyes gazed on him and Menma.

They reminded him of the sort of people you would see in an FBI show on a stake out.

"Is this where you live?" Sasuke knowingly inquired, voice deep and seductive as usual.

Naruto cleared his throat awkwardly, turning to face him. "Yeah, well me and Kyuubi." Realization then hit him. "Is… is Itachi here as well?"

Sasuke sighed loudly, a smirk marring his lips. "I'm afraid I can't answer that."

Eyebrows creased in confusion and Naruto questioned him weirdly. "Why not?"

"My brother is a very… private man. He would not appreciate me revealing his whereabouts without his consent."

Naruto stared uncertainly at him, but accepted the answer without unnecessary arguments. "Um… so thanks for the ride." He spoke in a soft voice.

Sasuke smiled. Naruto was still so shy and awkward around him. After a long while of just admiring and observing _his_ blonde, he checked his watch and knew he should be on his way.

"I must take my leave now."

Naruto nodded his head understandably. "It was nice seeing you, Sasuke."

"Blondie, hurry up!" Said blonde turned back to see Menma already by the main door and he sighed at his rudeness. Menma had not even thank Sasuke for the ride.

"He doesn't seem to like me. He's extremely childish." Sasuke voiced.

"Well, he can't like someone he doesn't know." Naruto defended his friend. "It'll be like a strange instantly taking a liking to another stranger. It doesn't work like that. If it did then this world would be rid of hatred." He explained.

"Maybe you should get going. You shouldn't keep others waiting. It's very disrespectful." Sasuke hid the jealousy in his voice well. Naruto nodded and gave one last smile before he hurriedly made his way to the apartment.

The Uchiha watched as the two entered the building, narrowed gaze now settled on the closed door. "Hmm… that uniform. Shisui, do me a favor?"

"Understood."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Um… any questions?


	8. Chapter 8: Realizations

Have you ever written something, thought of it to be decent, then you read it again and its absolute shit. Well, that's how I'm currently feeling with this chapter. But I was too lazy to rewrite it so hopefully it's not too bad.

* * *

Chapter 8: Realizations

Had been called to attend some urgent business regarding his current profession, Itachi sat comfortably on his bed within his dark lidded room, his eyes focused on the laptop sat over his lap. He read the report emailed to him that afternoon tentatively as he made sure not to miss the smallest detail. He could lose a life just by that one small silly mistake, whether it be his or a subordinate under his care.

He often wondered why he had even accepted to join such an occupation in the first place. A field that required his full attention 24/7, lack of sleep proven by the permanent bags beneath his gentle eyes. Then again it wasn't much of his choice.

"Nineteen victims, correct?" Itachi questioned into the phone ledged between his shoulder and jaw.

There was a long pause before a deep voice answered. "From our investigation, yes Sir?"

"Are you not certain?"

"Sir, the initial number of confirmed victims we were verified were initially only nine. However, after thorough investigation into the case by our own men, it seemed highly inaccurate."

The Uchiha gazed up and inhaled a deep breath. "Go on, explain."

"Of course." The man cleared his throat discreetly, taking a moment to gather some prepared notes, he explained in-depth. "After we received this new case, approximately a week ago, some investigation of the offender was immediately under go. The number of victims we uncovered did not quite match the one we received from the law."

"Continue."

"The number was far greater than the one we received. We were initially emailed nine victims, completed with picture ID and profiles. This provided time of death, place, and homicidal description. Since then we have uncovered nine other deaths possibly linked to the same killer. Do you notice any pattern with the victims?"

Concentrated eyes studied the information at hand more attentively as he searched for anything he might've missed. Few minutes later, he had found the pattern. "All these victims worked under the law. Occupations alphabetically listed, in tune with the time of death along with similarity in death. It's a hit list." He concluded.

The man on the phone was astound by how quickly his boss had uncovered the again he had not expected anything less from the Uchiha. "Correct, a hit list currently stopped at the letter 'P'."

"I need specific relationships between each victim and offender instantly. Also background checks are to be carried out on each victim. Interview any family, friends or acquaintances if necessary. Station some armed men around each law enforcement buildings. I need watchful eyes around them at all times and any suspicious activities are to be carefully observed. Do not take any actions, we must remain physically inactive for now." Itachi strictly commanded, tone urgent and firm.

"Loud and clear Sir, we'll keep you posted." With that lastly said, the line went dead.

Itachi sighed, the laptop once on his lap, now closed and settled to his side. Dressed in a casual all black attire, he leaned back against the headboard of his bed. His fingers gliding freely through his loosened long hair, he became complacent to the comfortable silence. Only mere seconds later, his door is slammed open, the silence painfully broken by Reira's grand en trance.

She was undoubtedly happy to see her Uchiha. To be so far from him for as long as three hours at most, should be considered a crime.

Reira wasted no time in leaping onto the Uchiha's bed. She wrapped her arms tightly around the unresponsive man as she smiled brightly. "Why are you just sitting in the dark alone? Aren't you afraid?" She brought the man closer to her chest.

"I would think the dark to be afraid of me." Shifting his body from the tight embrace, he looked at the woman on his bed in a haunting manner. He then clasped his teeth together in imitation of a cannibalistic bite, one of his many taunting games.

Reira rolled her eyes amusingly and lightly nudged Itachi's body. The Uchiha could be such a kid sometimes. Realization then hit her and the woman looked around frantically. "Is Sasuke still not back yet?"

"Ah, my foolish little brother. Wouldn't it be grand, if the paparazzi's were to have trapped him in a secret location where the only path to his freedom, would solely be based on him telling a successful joke that was the least bit funny?"

"In other words, if he was to complete a task that is impossible."

Itachi snapped a finger in delight. "Exactly."

"You're very cruel to your younger brother."

"I love my otouto." He proclaimed, feigning innocence.

They enjoyed each other's company, conversing among themselves as they often did. They silenced their words when Shisui came strolling in the room. In his left hand, he held a pink floral handbag. "Miss Reira, you left your bag in the car during your speedy exit." He informed, a light blush on his pale cheeks.

Reira gushed, giggling in embarrassment. "Oh, sorry about that. Would you mind putting it into my bedroom for me?"

The man sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually, I was going to ask you to excuse yourself for a moment while I spoke with Itachi."

"You're kicking me out?"

"Sorry."

"But I-"

"Goodbye Reira." Itachi intervened dismissively and the woman pouted. Standing up, she walked to the door and took her bag from the apologetic man. She poked her tongue at him childishly and exited the dark room.

The young assistant entered and closed the door behind him. He briefly glanced at the Uchiha on the bed, eyes asking permission to turn on the light and the Uchiha considerately nodded his head.

It was understandable some people weren't fond of the darkness. Long eyelashes fluttered closed from the blinding lights, the ceiling lights undesirably glaring. Slowly, he opened his eyes and unwillingly adjusted his sight to the unwanted brightness.

Shisui now wore a serious expression. "I met someone today." He began.

* * *

The silence within the apartment was suffocating.

It was uncomfortable, Naruto hated it.

Menma was quiet throughout the entire studying session, his eyes focused on some extra curriculum work he needed to complete. He would occasionally stop to help the blonde beside him with some difficult questions, explaining in short understandable terms, no further words spoken among themselves. They sat close together, limbs at times coming in contact and Naruto was extremely relieved that Menma had not jerked or pulled away during those awkward touches.

He wasn't quite clear of his wrongs, he often wasn't when someone was angry with him. Whether he was at fault or not, he missed his Menny. It's been the longest they've gone without they're usual playful banter; two hours way too long. With some self-found confident, he opened his mouth to speak. Just then a familiar angered voice sounded through the apartment and possibly the entire building.

"Why do you always have to let the damn building know Kyuubi Uzumaki has just returned?!" His brother's shout sounded through the apartment and Naruto immediately closed his mouth, directing his attention to the apartment door.

"I specifically told you not to touch it. Why don't you listen?" The door is swung open, announcing their return and Naruto is stood to his feet, ready to greet his family. "Get inside!" Kyuubi prodded his son forward inside the door while he remained outside.

Jay sniffled. He balled his little hands into fist and desperately tried to not shed tears. He hated to be yelled at, especially by his mother. He always got very emotional. He looked up, teary brown eyes meeting his Uncle Naru and the blonde's heart melted.

Naruto quickly brought his nephew into his arms. He settled the toddler on his hip while he cooed sweet words at the crying child on his shoulder. "Kyuubi, don't yell at him like that. What could he have possibly done?"

Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "Fucking spilled the damn plant in the hallway soil over the fucking floor." He was too upset to even consider his language.

"Seriously!" Naruto was bewildered. The plant his brother referred to was one of the many atrium plants stationed in the large hallway near the elevators inside their apartment complex. "How did he manage to do that?"

Kyuubi pointed accusingly at his child. "He's right there, ask him." He took a moment inhaling a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Pass me the broom and dustpan, please?"

Naruto turned to get it but was beaten to it. Menma stood behind him, a dustpan and broom in his hand, he smiled warmly at the redhead he hadn't seen in a quite a while.

"Hey Menny, it's been a while hasn't it. Look at you, you've grown so tall." Seriously it had probably been two weeks since he last saw the blonde, his tendency to exaggerate was unbelievable at times. "We'll chat later, just give me a second to clean the mess." He reached his hand out as the blonde approached him.

"You've just gotten back from work, I'll take care it." The teen offered generously.

"Oh you don't have to, I'll-"

Menma shook his head, wild blonde locks flying everywhere. "No, I insist. Just point out where."

"Near the elevator, ground floor. Thanks a lot." He stepped through the opened door whist Menma nodded his head and exited the apartment to attend the task at hand. Kyuubi closed the door behind him and turned to face his brother, eyebrows creased suspiciously. "Did you two have a fight?" He questioned bluntly.

In response, Naruto bit the inside of his cheek worriedly. He sat the now quieted boy onto the plush sofa in front of the television and hastily headed out the apartment, completely ignoring his brother as he did so.

Kyuubi watched in confusion but simply shrugged it off. He wasn't that much offended. He tended to ignore his brother at times as well.

"Mommy!" Jay shouted in aggravation, painfully punching his mother's leg to regain his attention.

Kyuubi, pulled out of his thoughts, looked at the small boy by his side. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." He apologized for what seemed to be the thirtieth time since his little mischievous incident.

"For what? Hitting me or your little episode outside?"

"Both!" Jay answered, a small smile playing on his lips.

After a while, Kyuubi sighed in defeat and ruffled his son's hair. "You're forgiven. Next time though, if you listen to me, there'll be nothing to apologize for." He advised him tenderly and the child nodded in understanding.

* * *

Menma was currently on his knees as he swept the soil off the ground. There wasn't much of a mess and he found it quite amusing how big of a deal Kyuubi had made it out to be. Then again, Kyuubi was a neat freak much like his sister and he wondered if it came with the package of being a mother.

Now he understood why during his childhood, his mother would pressure him into cleaning his room when it was remotely clustered.

"Why are you so upset with me?" Naruto's blue eyes bore in the back of his head and Menma could almost feel the burn from that heated stare.

"You know your brother exaggerate a lot." He purposely ignored the question.

"Really, redirecting the question?" To say he was annoyed was an understatement, he was beyond livid.

"You know I had expected at least a-"

"You're acting like a fucking child. You're not funny right now!" Naruto yelled in frustration, not caring about his disturbance to the kind neighbors.

Menma chuckled dryly. "Jay must have just scooped some in his hands and threw it on the floor. Kyuubi's really dramatic." He stood up. Relaxing his back muscles, he contently sighed.

"I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry I lied to you, I'm sorry if I did or said something I wasn't supposed to and I'm sorry if you hate me but I just don't understand what I did. I'm-"

It was obvious by now that Naruto was crying. His voice shook as small sobs escaped his mouth and Menma felt his heart silently shatter. He wasted no time in bringing the sobbing blonde into his arms as he hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry." He felt the strong need to apologize.

"Why are you apologizing? I'm the one at fault." Naruto rested his chin on Menma's stiff shoulders and soft sniffles sounded from him.

Menma frowned, guilt coursing through his veins. "No you're not at fault. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why were you being so hostile towards me?"

Menma guiltily looked away. He had grown jealous of a man whom he had viewed to be a threat. Seeing _his_ blonde in someone else's arms, sparked his mind to go into automatic possessive mode, his anger towards Sasuke unfairly let upon Naruto. Every day it seemed he was falling more in love and he was growing more impatient as time prolonged. He wanted Naruto to be his so bad, right this instant. However, his feelings had to be kept within, the fear of rejection too great.

"I was just really stressed with all the school work and took it out on you. I was being childish." He reached out his hand, wiping the lingering tears of Naruto's whiskered cheek. He pressed a brief kiss to his forehead.

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "I'm such a cry baby." He laughed in embarrassment.

"Yes, yes you are. Come here." Menma invitingly opened his arms, grinning happily when the blonde lunged himself into his arms.

"Don't ever ignore me again, I almost died."

"It was only two hours."

"Two hours, too long. Oh!" He's quick to pull out from the embrace and now holds his cellphone in his hand. "You're sister is so strange, I swear. Read this text."

Menma took the phone into his hand ad read the message on the screen. His eyebrows rose in confusion and he rolled his eyes, handing the phone back to its owner. "Why, is there some bad blood with Kyuubi and him or something?"

Naruto smiled. "Not that I know of. What do you think I should do?"

"If she wants to tell him herself, let her do so. I don't wanna deal with her bitching." The grin on Naruto's face is well cheeky, taking the form of something like a fox grin. "What?"

Naruto shrugs innocently. "You just sound very sexy when you swear. It's hard to explain."

"Good bye." Menma quickly turned, walking off and cleverly hiding the blush forming rapidly on his cheeks.

"Don't be mad, I was just playing."

* * *

Itachi was remarkably stunned at the small cellular object in his hold. He wore that cunning smirk that many who did not know him would fear but those who knew him, would know it as a sign that inside that brain of his, a master plan was brewing. One that was not to be taken lightly nor underestimated.

Shisui now reconsidered his recent actions. "So as I said, that's his number. What you wish to do with it is up to you."

Itachi leaned back as his fingers ran through his soft hair. He exhaled a sharp breath. "When is this date?" His words are spoken slowly, mockingly.

"Not planned. I just simply wanted the number, for you of course."

The Uchiha sat up from his previous relaxed position and handed the phone back to the man. "Plan it then. I didn't ask for you to intervene in my business." He pointed out nonchalantly.

Shisui wondered if this was a part of his plan. He knew his good friend well enough to know when he was serious or simply having fun. "A part of your plan, I presume."

"What plan?" Itachi shrugged his shoulders dumbly, however, the smirk on his face confirmed his intentions.

The assistant disappointingly shook his head. "Itachi, maybe you shouldn't take this lightly. Not to be disrespectful but it's been five years now and I mean from the way-"

"What, are you scolding me now?" Itachi inquired, voice slightly irritated. What, a lowly assistant, (whether he be his closest friend) thought he had the nerve to educate him on how he should handle his problems?

"Not at all. All I'm saying is that maybe you should come at the situation in a different manner. I understand what you've been through and-"

"Ugh, I hate that saying. _You understand what I've been through? _Really, how can someone rather _you_ say that, and yet, have no experience of what I've been through? How do _you_ simply understand the hurt and pain I have dreaded all these years without the experiencing it? Is there some unknown source of power that transfers _my_ pain to you or does the pain automatically gravitates towards you when I speak of him? Explain it to me, Shisui. Enlighten me."

The raven haired man is silent, not able to gather intelligent words to answer the Uchiha's inquiry.

"Hn, that's what I thought. You asked him on a date, all I'm saying, is you keep to your word and grant him a proper date. That's all." Despite his calm tone, anger and annoyance could be detected in it. Itachi got out of his bed, allowing his feet to momentarily touch the carpeted floor, he shuffled his feet into comfortable slippers and quietly strolled out of his bedroom.

* * *

He currently sat in the kitchen. Seated comfortably on one of the many stools that were aligned by the centered marble island, azure eyes concentrated intently on the work at hand. After Menma, his tutor, had decided to take an early leave, he was left to attend to his incredulously hard work by himself. He had the option to ask his highly intelligent brother for help, though, he'd much rather attempt to complete the work himself. There was a reason he preferred Menma to tutor him rather than his brother.

Kyuubi was the type to teach someone by actually doing the work for them. Naruto found it extremely annoying due to the fact that at the end, he didn't learn much.

"I'm so tired that I'm actually falling asleep." Kyuubi drawled out while he carefully sliced the meat laid over the cutting board. His back faced his brother as he prepared dinner.

Naruto rolled his eyes. His brother's complains were becoming a nuisance to him. "You don't rest well."

"Yeah I know. What I would do for a fucking vacation right now." He swept the finely sliced meat into the pan with the back of the knife and settled the contaminated dishes into the empty sink. "Anyway, so when is your open house?"

"Next week actually. Never thought I would make it this far."

Kyuubi was unsure what to say. True Naruto was not the brightest when it came to academics, but he was incredibly talented and truthfully, sometimes his intelligence was underestimated. "You _should_ believe it, you always sell yourself short. Though I will say, it came pretty fast."

A small smile curved on his lips. "Yeah it's so fucking weird!" His mind raced with future expectations of his college experience.

"Oh yeah, how's your art portfolio coming along?"

At that, Naruto gleefully leaped off the stool and ran to his room. He quickly returned with a large folder filled with many of his art work. "Okay, so far it's pretty good. I think it's just about done to submit in for review." He scattered some of his creations neatly on the table. He was amazingly skilled, a gift so well enhanced over the years, it was no surprise that he was accepted to one of Japan's best universities specialized in art.

"You're really incredible, the detailing is impeccable." Kyuubi ran his fingers over the drawings, captivated by the intricate detailing. "How come I didn't get any talent?" He pouted.

Naruto sucked the corner of lip between his teeth as he critically examined his work. "I feel like it's not quite complete yet. I want to do one more piece but I haven't been inspired lately."

"Thank you for totally disregarding my statement."

"More like your usual complains. You are already scary smart, that's a talent on its own."

The older Uzumaki shuffled through the contrasts, scanning each individual work closely. "They're all so amazing. They'll be mind blown." He praised proudly.

Cheeks flushed bashfully, Naruto grinned. He was a sucker for compliments as well, a trait perhaps in the family. "Yeah, thanks a lot." He playfully nudged his body against his brother's as Kyuubi's lips pressed gently to his cheek. He quickly glanced at the clock and scowled. Time was ever in motion and he still had a lot to get done. "Shit, I still have to finish that fucking essay." He grumbled, gathering his creations back into its folder.

"You know, I could help you if-"

"Not a chance."

* * *

Sheltered in his bedroom, dark eyes gazed at the ceiling above. He tilted his head in deep thought, hand outstretched in a fatal attempt to somehow reach the ceiling from his position on the bed. It was at times like this where he believed if he proved the impossible, like simply touching the ceiling from just sitting on a low bed, then all life's complications would seem simple.

Why was life so complicated?

Why wasn't his life based off simplicity, clarification and ease? It seemed now everything had to be difficult in his life to be valued. He couldn't even declare his love for someone without chaos occurring. He felt as though he was a puppet being used by his cruel puppeteers, the audience blind to his suffering.

After countless tries to successfully let his fingers brush the ceiling, it seemed futile and so, he slowly lowered his hand. He buried his face in his open hands in need of refuge from the past.

"_What do you desire most in the world?"_

"_Freedom."_

"_What would be your first act freedom?"_

"_Happiness." _

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Why do you apologize?"_

"_You don't deserve the life you were born into."_

The man looked up at the sound of a voice and he smiled a lopsided grin.

"You stayed because of him, didn't you?" Sasuke spoke in a soft whisper like if any louder the walls would break away.

It hasn't been long since his return. The initial plan, to scold his brother for keeping the secret of his encounter with the Uzumaki's away from him. But now as he took in his brother's appearance, all he felt was remorse for his aniki. A man he bickered countless with but loved dearly

The older Uchiha didn't spare him a glance, merely laughed to mask his pain and sat up straight. "You've returned. I had hoped the paparazzi would have held you hostage."

Sasuke watched his brother expressionlessly. It hurt him deeply to see his brother like this. He didn't know what his brother had gone through or why he had decided to hurt presumptuously the love of his life the way he did, but he knew his brother was a good person. He wasn't the cruel uncaring man he portrayed himself to be and at times, his facade slipped revealing the caring, kind soul that he truly was.

"I met Naruto today and I believe you've met Kyuubi and that is why you've decided to stay. Do you plan on pursuing him again?"

"No."

"Yes you do. You've suffered all these years without him. You wouldn't dare let him slip out of your life again. Do what you must but Itachi if you dare hurt him again, you won't go unpunished."

The man brushed off his brother's small meaningful lecture/threat and humorlessly chuckled. "My otouto must be all grown up if he believes he can lecture me." He curtly remarked.

Sasuke looked at the back of his brother one last time before he headed for the door. "Once in a while you might want to consider dropping the act." And with that said, he exited the room.

At that instant, Itachi wiped the few tears that had escaped his eyes away. He grew up with the idea that tears only proved weakness, that the way of the Uchiha was strength and nothing more. To be an Uchiha meant that everything else came first and oneself feelings had no place. There was no room for emotions, affection nor love. He was raised in an apathetic nature and to sit here and cry, it was an embarrassment.

It was shameful.

However, he was deadly intent on having Kyuubi once again in his arms along with his unborn child he had cruelly turned away.

* * *

I'm not really getting much reviews. Just know that it helps.


	9. Chapter 9: Unwilling Persistence

Apologies for the long wait. Bitter Hate Turns Sweet would be updated soon along with Angels To Fly: Original. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Chapter 9: Unwilling Persistence

The hotel was fairly warm that morning so the youngest Uchiha decided on a silk navy buttoned down shirt tucked in black slim trousers and held together with a fashionable tan belt and tan dress shoes to match.

His sense of style was well appreciated by the fashion industry. Every well-known designer needed to know what brand Sasuke Uchiha would wear next and how he would style it into the perfect outfit, all doing so with no assistance from a stylist. He was probably the most fashionable out of his brothers, his looks very important to him.

Hair gelled up into a quiff, the youngest Uchiha laid elegantly -legs crossed over the other and one arm stationed behind his head- over the couch as his eyes breezed through his dearly loved cellphone. It was not clear exactly what he did on his phone other than business, but it was not often that you'll find him without his electronic device.

"How long do you plan on standing there?" Sasuke lowered his phone from his view, his eyebrows risen in curiosity.

Reira being the perpetrator only cleared her throat and blinked. "Sorry Sasuke, I wanted to ask you something but my mind just completely went blank." She laughed sheepishly.

Sasuke didn't seem amused, only settled on a small smile. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Did your brother leave to go somewhere? Can't seem to find him anywhere?"

The Uchiha brought a hand up to his mouth, stifling a laugh. "And since when does my brother inform me of his whereabouts?"

"Oh, right. Anyway, I just wanted to alert him that our photoshoot is out and receiving quite the headlines."

"After living his twenty-three years of life clad in only dark clothing, my brother breaks out and does a shoot clothed in vibrant colors. It's understandable for it to receive headlines especially after everyone doubted the rumors to be true. I'm sure everyone is in shock." Sasuke returned his gaze to the metallic object in his hold, finished with the conversation that was of no interest to him.

Reira is silent, her mind recalculating the information she already knew. "Do you think that's why he left? To escape the drama."

"It's a possible theory, maybe." Sasuke's tone seemed to dip in slight annoyance as he now desperately wanted to be left alone.

The woman decided to comply with his wish. "Alright Sasuke, I'll just go get some breakfast then. I'll speak with you later."

"Goodbye." He is kind enough to spare her a final glance to see the young woman slowly trudge her way into the large living room, opposite from the one he currently resided in. "That bastard of a brother."

"I hope it's not me you burden to talk about in such a way, Sasuke." Kagami spoke as he entered the room after finishing his deliciously prepared breakfast, his two well trusted bodyguards beside him.

"I have too much respect for you brother to even consider that. My other brother on the other hand… is a different story." The younger brother clarified as he stood up and pocketed his phone.

"Referring to him so lightly, I'm assuming he's not here?" Kagami inquired, looking well dapper in a white button down long sleeve with black skinny jeans fitting his lean body handsomely. It was not often he dressed casual, even though the attire fitted him extremely well. Being a business man meant to always look professional in everything he did and he abided to that rule exceptionally.

Sasuke gave a discreet roll of his eyes. "He's gone off somewhere with Reira's heart." He briefly brushed the creases out of his attire before he aligned his body into a straight posture. "Are we ready to leave now?" Sasuke fixed his eyes on his brother whom was now typing away on his phone. He wondered if his brother had even acknowledged his response to the earlier inquiry. His features settled into a gentle glare. "Brother?"

"A moment Sasuke." Kagami held up his right hand to silence his brother. His eyes were almost urgent as he read an email over his phone.

This would worry an ordinary sibling, though, Sasuke being very impatient and compulsive, had his gaze currently on the ceiling, his bottom lip bitten harshly in a manner to not speak hastily against his older brother. Like he had said, he was taught to have great respect for his elder brother.

Little to five minutes, Kagami handed his phone to his bodyguard to hold as he usually did. "I'm sorry Sasuke, an urgent matter I needed to attend to. Anyway, where is Itachi?" He asked once more.

"I'm not my brother's keeper now am I?" Sasuke muttered as he brushed past his brother, wise enough to not make any body contact. "Let's go brother, I've been waiting a while for you." His voice had become faint as he furthered down the hall.

Kagami looked to his bodyguards for his wrongs but received a soft smile of assurance from both instead.

"Shit, how long will you make me wait until you open, eh?" He abruptly kicked the unresponsive elevator in obvious agitation. The automatic doors are slid open at the contact and he's face to face with an unexpected sight. "Well, well, he emerges."

"Good morning to you too." Itachi stepped out in front of his brother, hands tucked within his pockets. "Where are you heading?"

"Somehow, I feel this question should be directed towards you." He smiled cheekily. "Where were you?"

Itachi tilted his head in mockery of deep thought, a finger pressed to his chin. "I… somehow don't find that to be any of your business, otouto." He smirked amusingly at the scowl he received. "Well, I'll see you later then." With a traditional nudge to his little brother's forehead, he headed inside the suite. He greeted a short hello and a small farewell to his older brother as he passed him.

* * *

Within a twenty minute drive from her son's school, she had arrived at the small café, car keys in one hand while the other raked gracefully through her long flowing blonde locks. Yugito, styled in an elegant beige pantsuit, entered the all too familiar café. The delicious aroma of freshly baked pastries and coffee immediately invaded her nostrils as soft chatters sounded through the modernly fashioned coffeehouse. The young uniformed workers paced back and forth politely taking their assigned table orders or delivering acquired items.

It was a busy, yet soothing sight.

Stood tall in her professional high inch heels, Yugito waited patiently behind the thankfully fast moving line, her clutch held tightly by her side. Within a five minute wait, she was in front, a satisfied smile on her face at the sight of the cashier about to receive her order. "Just the person I wanted to see."

"I'm flattered." Kyuubi answered tiredly, his smile weary.

"Your shift just began and you're already tired?" Kyuubi raised a suggesting eyebrow, alerting his friend of the reason for his weariness in a silent notion and the woman immediately understood. "Ah, I see." She acknowledged with a frown. "Coffee, regular." She ordered.

The redhead typed the order away before taking the giving cash from Yugito. "Why did you want to see me?" He asked, calculating the money quickly and handing the change back to the woman.

Yugito tucked the giving change into her clutch and stepped to the side allowing another customer to pass to another cashier while Kyuubi prepared her drink. "Well, I need to tell you something." She informed.

The space between the counter and the machines was not far and so they spoke in quiet volumes among themselves. "About?" Kyuubi urged uneasily, closing the lid onto the medium standard paper cup.

"The youngest is taking over the company. Sasuke Uchiha."

There was a short pause before the redhead commented. "Really? He's young." He handed the prepared beverage to its customer.. "If I remember correctly, he's around the same age as Naruto. I know they're trained exceptionally in handling business but he's just a teenager." He chuckled lightly and attempted to return back to work, in his mind the conversation over.

However, Yugito had more to say. "Sasuke and Naruto were reunited yesterday. At my house. He gave Naruto a ride home afterwards." The statement was abrupt as she found it unnecessary to beat around the bush. She had a meeting to attend to and had no plans of being tardy. Hopefully, Kyuubi would not drag this out longer than it needed to be. .

The change in emotion was almost hysterical as Kyuubi's almost smug and mocking facial expression had slowly fell into one of pure shock and exceptional anger that was expected. With a single glare to the tall blonde before him, he could feel his anger increasing by the minute, his brain cells alerting him of his position and setting and so, he kept his anger at bay though it was clear in his eyes.

"Kyuu, I'm so sorry. You know if I knew this would happen I would've stopped it. I know you're very upset but please, give me a chance to explain."

Heaving out a heavy sigh, he closed his eyes momentarily to regain some sort of composure. "We'll talk about this elsewhere. I need to work and I'm sure you have somewhere to be right now."

The woman bit her lip and lowered her gaze to the coffee in her hand. She had gotten what she wanted, the situation was not dragged on, however she couldn't focus and be content knowing her best friend was angry with her. "Kyuu…"

"Next customer on line please?" Kyuubi hurriedly called.

The blonde threaded her hands through her straightened hair and heavily sighed. With one last apologetic glance to Kyuubi, whom completely ignored her, she turned on her heels and headed for the door. She'll have to explain but elsewhere, hopefully by then Kyuubi would've simmered down a bit.

* * *

One thing he hated about classes nearing summer was the lack of work done. There were only a few more weeks of school left, only academic work done for the senior classes being preparations for the final exams. The tests held no actual importance, those specific exams held in only AP classes which he only had two of. The rest of his classes were consisted of students conversing among themselves, worksheets distributed on their desks to fool passersby, mainly the principal.

Naruto gazed out of the window, during the interim of his short break from the review packet in front of him. AP Algebra and AP English Literature being the only two AP classes for his final year, he made it his goal to score his highest on both AP exams. He was committed and highly determined to accomplish his goal.

He brought up a hand to silence his yawn as he felt it become difficult to maintain his hooded eyes open. Thankfully for him, the bell sounded at the exact moment he had almost let himself fall into unconsciousness.

The class was filled with cheers and loud clamor as students gathered their belongings, some already out the room. Naruto, exhausted, gathered his materials slowly and shuffled them neatly into his black leathered backpack. With a small shake of his head to alert his mind from its daze, he swung his bag over his shoulder and leisurely exited the class, heading down the hall.

"Naruto!" A student from the crowd hollered.

His attention immediately seized, he paused in the hallway and moved to the side to allow fellow students by. It was not long before two of his friends were stood before him. "Hey guys." He greeted tiredly.

"Hello to you too, Naruto." Ino Yamanaka, a blonde female student answered mockingly. ''You know, school is almost over, you can show a little bit of enthusiasm to see us."

"Well, unlike you Miss Ino," Naruto nudged her forehead playfully. "I have AP exams coming up that I need to study hard for." He stuck his tongue out playfully.

"He gets into two AP classes and he thinks he's the shit." Sakura Haruno, another female student with pink dyed hair stated, tone laced with annoyance.

"I'm sorry how many AP classes did you get in this year?" Naruto knowingly questioned in defense. When his friend didn't answer, he knew he had won. "Exactly."

"Don't be so cocky!" Sakura scolded, punching the blonde's arm rather painfully. Although a girl, she was very strong for her small physique.

"Ow." Naruto urgently rubbed soothing circles on his aching bicep. "Hey, don't you know that hurt?" He questioned with a light glare.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You were asking for it." She folded her arms stubbornly.

"Why you." Without a quick second to spare, Naruto captured the teen into an effortless headlock, one that was tight enough to be unbroken yet gentle enough to not cause actual harm. They were the physical type, always winding up into scraps every time they were reunited.

"Guys, come on. How old are we?" Ino, the often peacemaker, had her arms placed strictly on her hips. "Come on, guys-"

"Playing with your kind, Uzumaki?"

At the sudden voice, Naruto immediately released Sakura. He looked behind him to see none other than the school's bully stood proudly in a strong stance. "My kind?" He asked dumbly.

Kiba stood with his usual entourage beside him, hands tucked into his uniform trousers and expression playful, almost like a dog that had a weak little cat trapped. "Your kind." He confirmed as he neared his victim. "As in female. You're the taker in your relationships, aren't you?"

Naruto glanced around the halls to see it was almost empty before he hesitantly returned his bored eyes back to Kiba. "Really, that's the best you got?" The resistance to laugh at the childish comment was immensely hard.

Wild brunette locks loose around his face with beautiful dark eyes, Kiba indeed was a handsome lad on the outside, his body average height and lean. He could easily be tolerable if it wasn't for his sad escapade of a bad boy. Naruto would never admit he had a crush on him the first time he saw him. This was before he was introduced to his personality.

Teeth bared in an entertained smirk, Kiba rolled his head to the side as he observed the blonde. "What, playing tough in front of your friends Uzumaki?" He shoved Naruto on the shoulder with such force, the blonde lost his footing though managed to maintain his stance.

"This is not the time, Kiba." Naruto pleaded with pitiful eyes. He wasn't afraid of Kiba, he actually pitied the teen.

"Yeah, well I say it is." Another shove and Naruto would've easily fell if not for the support of the lockers.

"Kiba. . . Cut it out. This is not the time."

In one fast stride, the brunette had Naruto shoved against the lockers, and held in place by the side of his arm pinned painfully against Naruto's neck. "Well, I'm saying this is the time. You gonna do something about it Uzumaki?"

Naruto winced from the pressure pressed into his sensitive Adam's apple. His air ways were closing, little breaths being inhaled but not exhaled. Eyes becoming slight glossy from the increasing pressure, he saw through bleary vision at his friends being held hostage by Kiba's entourage.

"Kiba, let him go, he's choking!" Sakura shouted, a hand immediately clasped over her mouth.

Said brunette chuckled in amusement and reared his other arm back. He tightened his long fingers into a fist, glowering in enjoyment as Naruto hastily shut his eyes, fear of the upcoming assault. "This should be fun." He made an attempt to strike, suddenly his arm is pulled back and he is shoved to the side.

"Stop messing around." Menma bit out, his tone deathly and eyes firm. He was one of few students that could take on Kiba and not cower away at the sight of him. Unlike Naruto, he was a fighter.

Naruto was doubled over, heaving some well needed oxygen into his body, though finding it quite difficult from the lingering pain in his chest and throat.

"Here to protect your fag of a boyfriend, eh?" Kiba advanced towards Menma, grinning when the blonde balled his fists in anticipation.

"Don't do anything stupid, we're in school. I don't know about you but I don't want to get suspended in the last few weeks of school."

"I should care because. Come on, don't punk out now." A strong shove to his chest and Menma stumbled back. "What happened, I thought you wanted to fight." Kiba dealt another stronger shove and smirked when he saw the anger slowly weave onto the blonde's face.

"Don't test me Kiba." Menma warned.

"Then do something." Kiba delivered a hasty attack that was easily dogged and resulted in his fist being caught and his arm whirled around to his back, his shoulder tightly gripped.

"Don't act tough. Be smart and get out of here," Menma whispered to him in a useless manner for the teen to maintain his pride. He let go of Kiba with a shove and watched as the teen almost landed to to the ground. "Leave."

His fists balled by his sides, Kiba had no intention to give up so easily. However, a stray teacher caught his eye and so he decided to call it quits, fear of being suspended too great. "This isn't over Menma, and you too Uzumaki." He nudged his head in a gesture for his friends to free the girls. "You both better watch your backs." And with that, he headed down the hall, his friends close behind him.

"Bastards." Sakura mumbled under her breath. She then attended to Naruto, seeing the blonde still doubled over. "You're okay, Naruto?"

"He's fine." Menma answered, gaze stern on Naruto. "You're fine, aren't you blondie?"

Naruto caught the hidden message and slowly stood up straight, a soothing hand around his neck. "Tsk, I could've handled them without your help, Baka." He grinned toothily, his thumb held up in assurance.

Menma smiled. "Let's go, I was worried since you weren't in class and found you in trouble yet again."

"It's not my fault trouble loves finding me."

"Tsk, let's go." Menma tore Naruto's backpack from his shoulder and swung it over _his_ shoulder instead. He then slid his hand into the Uzumaki's before escorting him to their shared classroom, after a small palm wave to their friends.

"They would make a cute couple, don't you think?" Ino smiled, watching the two blondes playfully shove each other as they headed down the hall.

"I'll give them a week before one of them confess their love." Sakura confirmed confidently. "Come on, let's go." She grabbed Ino's wrist, heading to their own class.

* * *

In the main city, within the city central –where all the shops and public attractions were located- shops blasted Jpop's biggest hits as mostly teens dwelled in the busy streets. The weather was beautiful as usual, wide blue skies with blaring sunshine. Laughter and conversations created a strange soothing symphony with the passing cars and although not as calm as some may prefer, it brought a sense of family to new comers as it gave the perception that all civilians within this modernize small city knew each other.

A truthful mirage of a big family.

The young assistant halted in his strive, now stood in front of the familiar café. He quickly entered one of the opened double doors, his eyes scanning hastily for a head of desired red hair. Soon, he was at the counter where he had seen the young man the previous day. He stood in the back and waited patiently in the stretched line. After a somewhat long wait, he was in front but not with the person he wanted to see.

"I'm sorry, but is a worker by the name of Kyuubi here, today?" Shisui asked easily with a smile.

The worker scratched the back of his head. "He stepped out for a while but he will be back soon. If you'll like to wait, you can have a seat in the back booth. He should be back soon."

"Perhaps another time, I have some work to attend to."

"If it's of any importance to you, I'm sure he'll be back in a short wait. Perhaps a cup of tea while you wait?" The worker dutifully offered.

"Um, sure. Why not. Thank you." With a small bow of the head, Shisui headed to the far back and sat himself in a comfortable booth. His purchased tea was placed before him momentarily.

It wasn't a long wait until, his eye caught the redhead by the counter, the small child he had seen yesterday beside him. He saw him exchange a few words with presumably the worker behind the counter and their eyes instantly met.

He watched almost fondly as Kyuubi settled his son into a quiet table beside the corner of the restaurant. The boy was sat cozily into the corner, his small backpack sat next to him and Shisui almost laughed as the redhead gave a short lecture to the boy before pressing a kiss to the child's cheek. Kyuubi was then heading towards him.

Shisui stood up to properly greet him. "Good afternoon."

Kyuubi smiled. "Hello. I'm sorry I was not here. I had to pick up my s- eh- nephew from school." He lowered his gaze to the ground and cleared his throat awkwardly at the almost slip up.

A comfortable silence was shared between the two. One where Kyuubi kept his gaze at the ground and Shisui just admired the petite man before him.

"Did you need me for something?" Kyuubi rocked back and forth uneasily like a nervous child.

Shisui smiled at his cuteness. "Yesterday I was haste to ask you for a date. I received your number but it seemed against your will. So, I decided to come today and ask you properly." Shisui's words sounded so sincere, it almost seemed as though he was doing this willingly.

"I'm very busy and I really don't um.. I have a lot to deal with right now and looking for a relationship is not one of them."

"Many people are quick to say that until they accept the offer and the experience of being with someone turns out to be all that they actually wanted, needed."

Kyuubi chuckled softly. "That's quite the argument but I'm not sure about-"

"How about I propose a deal." He insisted. "One date and if I make you smile throughout the entire event, you grant me with a second one. If you wear a frown anytime during this date however, I'll respect your wish and never pursue you again."

Kyuubi blushed and chuckled at his persistence. Admittedly, his mind was telling him no, but his heart was screaming yes for it had been so, so long since he'd been on a date. He was still young true and perhaps love would find him in the future years. Except, what if this man before him was all the love he'll ever need. All the love that would be granted to him, enough to build up his broken self-esteem and shattered heart. All the love… that would make him forget all the struggles he had endured because of the repetitive betrayals he had faced. All the love, anyone could ask for.

And so, he wondered. Go with his sharp mind and remain lonesome yet unhurt, or follow his kind heart and give a chance to be happy for once.

* * *

So my readers, what do you think? Should Kyuubi accept the offer or decline? Thanks again for reading and I apologize for the long absence.


	10. Chapter 10: Persistence is Key

Bitter Hate Turns Sweet is next to be updated. I am currently writing my own fiction that I will be posting shortly.

Really short, last chapter I wrote for Angels To Fly was started by the original writer and so I changed up my writing to fit her style better. But I'm starting this new chapter on my own so now, you will notice the difference in our writing.

Thanks for reading.

Chapter 10: Persistence is Key

The blue inked pen drew in synchronizing fluidity, decorating the single sheet of loose leaf with intellectual ideas and proclaims based off the essay question he was assigned to answer. He paused briefly in a sequential five minute mark and revised his thoughts as to make sure his words were written in a clear format that is easy to comprehend.

His mind is in full focus, the silence within the class assisting his effort to pass the pre-finale exam.

The class is divided into three sections solely based off intelligence and nothing more. Naruto finds this to be an act of idiocy for the reason that every student that resided within the room would take the same exam, harboring the same standardize questions. Separating the class into groups based on intelligence and teaching each group accordingly is not only biased but also discouraging. It's ensuring that the group with excelling academic ability will pass with a breeze while the academically challenged others that is looked down upon will fail.

Assigned to the average group, Naruto sat in the middle part of the class while his exceptionally brilliant best friend sat pridefully in the front with his head resting on the desk, visible ear buds plugged in his ears. Naruto concluded from this action that Menma had finished his essay in another record breaking time.

His eyes are back on the task at hand when the loud speaker sounds through the class with a message.

_"Uzumaki Naruto to the main office please… Uzumaki Naruto to the main office now please, thank you."_

Naruto inwardly thanked the heavens_,_ needing a break of the endless essays he's been completing this whole week, and quickly gathered his unfinished assignment into his hand while using his unoccupied left hand to swing his backpack over his shoulder.

"Don't miss me too much Uzumaki." Kiba freely announces with a wide anticipating grin, sat in the back of the room with the rest of the below average students. "I'll make sure our next encounter goes without any interruption."

Naruto rolls his eyes both at the pitiful teacher seated before him and the words that evade his ears like a swarm of bees seeking fresh pollen from a freshly bloomed flower on a Spring's day. "I'll be leaving now Sir." He bows his head in a traditional form of respect and makes his way out of the classroom as fast as his legs can carry him.

It's approximately a three minute give and take walk before Naruto is by the main entrance office and walking inside. He is greeted by the polite secretary that he's seen perhaps only five times throughout his many years in the school. Naruto bows and mutters a small hello. "I was called here."

"Naruto Uzumaki?" The woman asks more vibrantly than necessary, her red coated lips forming a sweet smile.

Naruto justifies her question with a nod and her smile widens incredibly, her plump cheeks creating a set of pillows beneath her soft eyes.

"You have a visitor here to see you. If you'll please follow me." She removes herself out of her seat in a elegant manner, her suit complimenting her skinny frame excellently with her long legs in full view. Naruto follows her as he was instructed to do further into the wide office to where he noticed to be a small waiting room. "I'll leave you now."

"Thank you." Naruto bows in gratitude before he enters the opened entrance into a small column of the office, harboring comfortable chairs and a single man. The back of the man seems familiar but not familiar enough to be recognized. "Hello?" He initiated, hoping that the man will reveal himself at last.

The six foot plus man eagerly turns his body that seems to be mostly composed of muscles to finally face his person of interest. The blonde is petite and stands barely above his abdomen. "Good afternoon." He greets professionally. "Sorry to have disturbed you but I'm here based on my young master wishes."

Naruto immediately remembers the face to belong to one of Sasuke's men from yesterday's encounter. "Um.. You're one of Sasuke's colleague?" The word seemed to best fit his inquiry since he wasn't absolutely sure what role the man played for Sasuke.

The assistant takes the title as it is and answers Naruto with a single nod. He then outstretched his right hand that enveloped a small paper and gives it to the blonde. "Sasuke wanted me to give this to you. It will enlighten you of the reason for my sudden appearance."

Naruto is quick to open the elegantly folded paper and skim through the textual contents. A smile is displayed on his face in absolute admiration of the alluring, artistic use of old fashion cursive in Sasuke's handwriting. The words are aligned in a manner in which his task is given to him straightforwardly with no hidden intentions.

"If you'll like, I can wait for you to finish the remaining fifteen minutes of your final class before we leave." Suigetsu offered when Naruto placed the letter into his uniform pocket.

"No, no, it's not necessary. It'll be fine with me if we leave now. Just give me a second to sign out at the front desk." Naruto states with a warm smile.

"Of course, I'll be waiting by the door." Said the man as he left the office.

* * *

The five year old sat comfortably by the edge of his mother's bed. His small feet swung in an unaware rhythm back and forth as his tiny hands shuffled freshly popped corn kennels into his mouth, slight grease around his plump lips. His brown eyes looked at the mess of clothing seemingly turning into a mockery of a hill on the ground created by his frantic mother.

"Okay baby, how about this one?" Kyuubi stands in front of his son, clad in perhaps the twentieth outfit he had tried on since his return home from work.

Jay analyzes his mother crucially and debates the outfit choice carefully in his head. "I like this one mommy."

Kyuubi huffs out a breath and combs his long slender fingers through his pixie styled hair. "Jay, you've said the same thing for everything I've tried on."

"Why are you trying on so many clothes?" Jay questions with his hands thrown up.

"Because baby, a very handsome man asked your mommy out tonight and I have to make sure I look my best. You know, this is important to me." The nervousness oozes out of his words, clearly expressing his vulnerability of someone actually wanting him to the max.

Jay, although young, can see the desperation in his mother's eyes and he thoroughly runs over every outfit his mother had tried on until one stands out. "Mommy, I like the last one better."

Kyuubi turns to face his mother with an eyebrow raised. "Why that one love?"

"Because it looks nice on mommy body." Jay says with a determined smile.

"Yeah, okay. I'll go with that, thanks baby." Kyuubi presses a soft kiss to his son's forehead and smiles when his son giggles. His phone vibrates and he brings the cellular device off the dresser to answer. It's a message from his little brother informing him that he would be doing some studying after school in the library and would return home late.

"Who's that mommy?" Jay sips a good amount of fruit flavored liquid out of his juice box.

"Your uncle is going to be home late so mommy has to reschedule his date."

"Why?"

"Because there's no one to watch you baby." The young mother draws in a long breath before exhaling dramatically out of frustration. He opens his mouth to rant about his unfairness in life and his brother's habit of wrong timing when a sudden voice that does not belong to him speaks.

"My darling is going on a date?" A voice more feminine and an octave higher than Kyuubi's muses.

Kyuubi turns to uncover a tall blonde beauty, with a large box of pizza in hand and a small boy clinging to her side. "Yugi, what are you doing here?" He hoists the small child that ran to him in his arms and smothers his chubby cheeks with endless kisses.

"Well, I was hoping I would bribe you of forgiveness with your favorite vegan pizza," Yugito enters the room, settling the pizza on an unoccupied nightstand before making herself comfortable on the dressed bed. "But it seemed that won't be possible since my Kyuu is going on a date."

"I can't go, I need someone to watch Jay."

"Let him come over to my place, have a slumber party with Kota. It's a Friday night so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Have I told you how much I love you." Kyuubi cooed, nestling his small frame on the woman's lap and nuzzling into the crook of her shoulder much like a cat.

"I know you do, you dramatic freak." She rubs Kyuubi's back soothingly with a smile on her face. "Can you now let me explain what happened between the Uchiha and your brother and afterwards you let me dazzle you up for this date of yours?"

Kyuubi grins, his eyes watching in adoration of the two boys on the ground playing with his IPad. "I'm all ears."

* * *

"Come on now, Jason. You can do better than that." Sasuke encourages his security guard excitedly, his shirtless chest glistening with small beads of sweat while black skinny jeans fitted tightly around his small waist. "I believe even I can do ten times better than that."

The honorable and moralistic security guard with his large stature can no longer maintain the harsh grip forcing his numb arm to the table and so with much resistance, let's his frail arm fall limply to the table. The cackle of his young master sounds through the large living room and with no shame, he laughs as well.

"Sorry to disappoint Sasuke, perhaps next time."

Sasuke holds both his sides in his hunch state of tumultuous laughter. "You mean to tell me Jason, the biggest one in my crew is beaten so easily by Tsukasa, the smallest man in my team of guards?"

"Don't base a person's capability solely on their size, Sasuke." Tsukasa, the winner of the short lived arm wrestle spoke in a respectful tone.

Sasuke's laughter seizes and he wipes small tears from beneath his eyes. "You are absolutely right."

Due to his brothers absence and boredom, Sasuke had pitted his body guards in a friendly game of arm wrestling for pure entertainment, his choice of winners already calculated before the match had begun. His predictions had all seemed correct except for the last match that had defied his prediction and proved it to be wrong.

"Alright, Tsukasa, let's see how you stand against me then." Sasuke states in slight humor but serious enough to actually get off the couch and sit opposite of his body guard.

''Perhaps another time Sasuke, your guest awaits you in your room." Suigetsu announces dutifully upon his return.

Sasuke bids him a good afternoon and thanks him of his small errand. He instructs his securities to do as they please before hurriedly leaving them. He absolutely hates to keep people waiting especially important people.

Naruto hastily turns when the door to the strange, expensively modernized large bedroom is swung open revealing a site that springs heat to his cheeks. A canvas of a perfect Greek god's upper body is revealed to him, with beads of sweat glistening in the bedroom light. A small portion of a v-line escapes from the jeans clad lowly around his hips, the bold writing of Calvin Klein in full view.

"Hey there, kitten." Sasuke greets with enthusiasm, shutting the door behind him softly.

Blue eyes reluctantly traveled up to see a smug look on the Uchiha's face as he advanced towards him. The endearing nickname Sasuke greets him with does not faze him, instead it brings a sense of warmness to his being. "Hi, Sasuke."

Sasuke's pale hand caresses Naruto's cheek softly, his thumb rubbing small circles over the permanent whisker marks. "I know it was very sudden for me to bring you here but I thought we needed to catch up on things now that I know where my kitty had been hiding from me all these years." Sasuke retracts his hand suddenly and walks over to his closet to acquire a shirt.

"In your letter, you told me not to ask any questions and simply follow your assistant's instructions." Naruto is still passive, his right hand grasping the latch of his book bag tightly. "It was over an hour drive, making what you asked of me nearly impossible to do yet somehow I placed all my trust in a man I didn't know because you asked me to."

Sasuke chuckles lightly, buttoning halfway up the black and blue flannel he had chose out of many others. "I'm sorry if I caused you to feel any sort of uneasiness kitten, but why did you not refuse my offer then?"

"Because I knew exactly what would've happened if I did." Naruto unconsciously brought a hand to his cheek, fingers tracing each carved whisker marring his skin. "You've displayed many traits to me that you haven't grown out of. This made me wonder how many others are yet to be broken."

The Uchiha stayed quiet before he instructed Naruto to place his bag in the vacant leather arm chair by the door and come to him. "I heard about your parents. I'm sorry." He enveloped Naruto into a quick embrace before pulling up and seating them both on the bed. "I assume that's why you left Konoha?"

"Yeah, Kyuubi and I had to stay with our aunt for awhile until we were able to move out into a place of our own." Naruto's eyes watch the door as if someone would walk through at any moment. "Where is this place?" He questions out of curiosity.

"My current humble abode until my house is finished with construction which will be in about a week." His eyes are full of admiration when Naruto rubs his eyes for a reason unknown to him, resembling his nickname for him marvelously.

"Are you staying here alone?"

Sasuke ponders on the answer. "No, I'm here with my brothers. Itachi decided to visit the bar and Kagami decided to accompany him to keep a watchful eye on him." He explains, a smile tugging on his lips.

"Why, isn't Itachi grown enough to drink without his brother by his side?" Naruto turns to face Sasuke since the five minute they've spent conversing,

"Itachi tends to become very unstable when he's drunk." He frowns at this. "I have a business to run here and I need all the positive press I can get."

"You're the one obtaining your father's legacy in Suna?" Naruto asks with widened eyes.

"You sound very displeased." The sadness in Sasuke's tone is enough to make Naruto mindlessly bring the Uchiha into his body for a warm hug.

"No, no. I didn't mean it like that. It just caught me by surprise, is all." Naruto assures eagerly. "I'm glad it's you, congratulations Sasuke."

Sasuke's smug nature is heightened, slowly converting into something that is teasing. "My kitty, you'll never escape from me again." He presses Naruto deeper into his body, body heat being exchanged and shared among the two. "You're happy I found you, aren't you kitten?"

The question bears only one answer that Naruto whether pleased with it or not still have to answer. "Yes, Sasuke." With slight difficult, Naruto maneuvers his frame from Sasuke's tight hold and looks at the nearly whimpering Uchiha with a big smile. "I'm hungry."

Sasuke is playful enough to jerk the petite blonde to his chest and effortless pin the smaller male beneath him on the large queen size bed. "What are you hungry for?" Sasuke asks, his voice reaching a deeper octave than usual.

"Not what you're thinking of, lover boy." Naruto laughs lightly, thankful that Sasuke had not changed at all. "I missed you so much."

"I know kitten. I missed you too." Sasuke lowers his lips to leave a lingering kiss to Naruto's forehead. "Come on," Sasuke shamelessly slaps Naruto's thighs as he removed his weight of him. "I'll order us some room service."

* * *

"What time is it?" Nervousness had engulfed his whole being as he frantically maneuvered to and from the mirror to his closet.

"Almost six pm." Yugito is seated on the bed, legs crossed Indian style, with a half eaten slice of pizza on her lap. "Will you calm down already,"

"No, he's almost here and I look terrible. Maybe I shouldn't go. What if he thinks I'm boring as well, like every other person I've dated. Yugi, what if he's only interested in.."

The blonde is quick to grasp her blabbering mess of a friend by the shoulders and shake him vigorously. "Hey, calm down. Not every man is like that Uchiha bastard and the loser rotting in jail."

Kyuubi seems uneasy but then his mind goes into a calm state and his body relaxes.

"You look absolutely stunning and this man was not a fool to ask you on a date. He saw the beautiful, smart, enthusiastic man before him and knew he had to have him so be yourself and let him fall in love with you."

The doorbell enters the room like a thieve in the middle of the night, igniting two set of screams. One full of excitement and one full of horror.

"He's here, he's here."

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"No, it's just you're nerves. Come on let's go." Yugi literally shoved his paralyzed better half out of the room, down the hall, into the living room. She quickly makes her way to the door and open it to find a dapper tall, handsome man with a strong built frame, extremely dark eyes and hair gelled back. "Hello." She greets him more cheerfully than ordinary. "You must be Shisui."

"Good evening, it's my pleasure to meet you." Shisui speaks in a trained elegant manner and lowers his head to press a gentle kiss to the back of beautiful woman before him soft hand.

Yugi notices that he resembles and acts like a fairy tale prince and she is assured her friend will be in good hands. "Kyuubi, it's not good to keep a man waiting, a handsome one at that." Yugito winks innocently.

Shisui cheeks are coated a soft pink when Kyuubi is at last revealed to him in all his glory. He's absolutely stunning and his beauty stretches further than it should. His sweet, warm and intelligent personality enhances his alluring appearance even more. "You look absolutely breath taking."

Kyuubi smiles widely, his cheeks tugged upwards to reveal his stunning straight teeth. "So do you."

"Shall we go then?" Shisui invites, hand connecting Kyuubi's slim fingers into his bold ones.

The redhead waves farewell to his best friend before he is led down the apartment corridor.

"Where we are going is of a long ride from here but I hope it will bring you bounteous amount of delight. It is an hour drive away, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all."

* * *

Long chapter, I know but I'm excited to write next chapter.

Can anyone guess where Shisui is taking Kyuubi? Also, which two set of brothers do you guys think will have the most interesting relationship? Can anyone guess how Naruto got his whisker scars?


	11. Chapter 11: Cards Played In His Favor

Sorry for the long update. My computer had been acting up and still is is. So freaking annoying. Also, I didn't get a chance to edit so I hope there's not a lot of mistakes.

Bitter Hate Turns Sweet will be updated next.

Interesting chapter, a look into Naruto's and Sasuke's past.

Thank you for reading! :)

* * *

Chapter 11: Cards Played in His Favor

Flashback

The dutiful man stood before the large double doors, his face stern and his middle aged body agile with caution for the twelve year old stood by his side. After a clarification of his identity, the double doors are open and a security guard awaits them inside to escort the duo to which ever wing they wished to attend.

The walk is not long, little to ten minutes before the three are trudging down a long corridor, one that easily becomes familiar to the young boy for the reason that this was not his first attendance within the large complex.

Stationed security guards beside the walls watch him with great fierceness, ready on command to defend their person at hand when any sort of danger for the young master residing within that wing is depicted.

The young blonde never understood why they believed he could be a source of harm. Based on his slight chubby built and innocent personality, he held no capability of causing harm. Nonetheless, he was viewed in equality to a mad man or a notorious criminal in the eyes of the strict commanded guards.

Now in front of an enormous single door, the escort gave a sequential knock to the object and once opened, a hushed conversation amongst the two guards began. It's not long before the tall man inside lowered his gaze onto the young teen and nodded for him to enter while he remained closely beside him.

The blinding light is not something to easily adjust to, especially when you walk from the dark lit corridor through the door. The living room is fairly large, about the size of a small auditorium. There's a pair of security guards stationed within, armed and bold.

"Hello, young master Uzumaki, how are you?" A man around the age of sixty approached the young teen gingerly, a genuine smile over his lips.

Naruto smiles at the sight of perhaps the nicest human he had ever come across, apart from his parents, and hurriedly rushed to his side. "Hello Eichi, I'm doing well and you?" He asked enthusiastically.

The man gently ruffled the vibrant blonde hair, laughing lowly. "I'm doing well also." His tone is groggy and low, mimicking his age. "Young master is in his bedroom." He notified.

Naruto bowed thankfully and excitedly ran down a short path and up a small flight of marble stairs into a conjoined bedroom setting within the living room, separated by a traditional Japanese household divider, one that is thick and stood firmly in place.

"Sasuke, I'm coming in." Naruto respectfully announced his presence before entering into the soft lit room, the walls painted in a passionate cherry color with maroon bedsheets and pillow sheets to match, other entertainment appliances stationed by the walls. "Hi, Sasuke." Naruto greeted as he approached the boy sat on the oversized bed.

"Hello kitten," The raven momentarily gazed at the blonde before returning his attention back to the cellular device in his hold. "Mother wants to come visit me and so I have to set up an appointment for her to come over." He informed his dear best friend.

"You're life is so weird Sasuke." Naruto thoughtlessly commented, followed by a short laugh. He settled his bag down onto a armchair by the door before making himself comfortable by Sasuke's side.

Sasuke took the time to finish messaging his mother of when he is available for a visit due to his busy schedule of endless studies and preparations for his planned future. "What do you mean?" He turned to Naruto, the blonde's previous comment still fresh in his mind.

Naruto once again laughed, twitching his fingers nervously in his lap. "Just that, you know, who has to make an appointment to see their own mother. Also, you're home is like a museum, so many securities and doorways." He tried to explain his point the best way he could.

The Uchiha was silent as he interpreted the words spoken to him. "Ah, I see. So, you feel pity for me kitten, is that it?" He asked the question monotonously.

Naruto knew exactly where this was heading. For the past year or more that he has known Sasuke, he knew the Uchiha easily misunderstood innocent inquiries or statements and often took offense to inoffensive commentaries. "I didn't mean anything by what I said Sasuke, I was just expressing my observation of your life, that's all."

Sasuke said nothing, simply grabbed a hold of Naruto's right hand and led him into the adjacent bathroom in his bedroom, one that was also large in size and elegantly decorated. "Take off your shirt." He instructed.

Naruto was dumbfounded. "What?"

"Come on, just take off your shirt, hurry up." He walked little down the bathroom to where his cabinets were and pulled out a small bag out of the bottom drawer. By the time he reached the mirror he was at before, Naruto had discarded his uniform shirt like he was instructed to do. "Do you know why I call you kitten?"

"I always thought it was just a pet name." Naruto answered cautiously.

Sasuke grinned, unzipping the bag placed over the large counter beneath the exceptionally wide mirror. "You're partially correct, it is in fact a pet name for you but I also call you that because your personality reminds me of a kitten."

"Personality?"

Sasuke nodded and cupped his right hand over Naruto's cheek, his left hand stationed over the counter, allowing his body to create a cage around the confused boy. "But I'm beginning to notice that you're appearance doesn't quite resemble my endearing name for you." His intentions suddenly became clear. "What can I do to change that?"

"Sasuke, I'm sorry if you took offense to what I said about your family. I honestly didn't mean-" He is silenced by a hand gently clasped over his mouth.

"Shh, will you calm down." Sasuke removed his hand previously covering Naruto's mouth and instead moved it to tightly cup the blonde's chin and harshly turn his head to the side to receive a good view of the plump cheek. "I won't hurt you Naruto, not much at least."

Naruto's body goes stiff in fright, his hands which held the counter tightly trembled with his entire being. Not too long a cool metallic object is pressed highly against his cheek bone and within less than a second, the sharp object is dug deeply into his skin and drawn from near his nose to nearing his ear.

"That wasn't too bad was it?" Sasuke watches tentatively at the red substance that slowly seep from the deep whisker resembling cut he'd created. He is pleased when Naruto doesn't shed a tear, big blue eyes instead widened in shock.

Naruto's strong determination not to grant Sasuke the satisfaction of falling tears becomes futile after six deep cuts are carved on his face, three on each side of his cheek. His salty tears intensifies the harsh burn of his wounds, the warm crimson liquid cascading down his face and onto his bare chest.

"They should heal within a weak." Sasuke finished cleaning the boy's wounds and bandaged them neatly. "Do they hurt?" He asked in genuine concern.

"No." Naruto simply replied. He turned around to face Sasuke whom in return trailed his fingertips ever so gently over the bandaged cuts. "I'm sorry if I offended you." He apologized once again. He knew Sasuke did all of this because of what he had said earlier.

Sasuke brought the young teen into his body for a warm hug. He placed a gentle kiss on his head and held him tightly in his embrace. "I love you kitten. I always will."

End of Flashback

The pair sat beside each other aside the Scandinavian designed long table within the dining hall of the suite, three of Sasuke's most trusted guards opposite of them and sharing in the delight of the plentiful cuisine Sasuke had ordered in a hidden way to impress his special guest.

Naruto, was to say the least bit uncomfortable, his cheerful personality and delight to gravitate towards new people made him quite talkative with the guards whom he was somewhat shock to find were simple and down to earth.

Jason, a long term bodyguard to the young Uchiha and held a brotherly bond with the teen, was in the middle of sharing a tale of one of Sasuke's many comical mischievous adventures over the years.

It would be hard at a times for Naruto to hide his fondness, especially when Sasuke would grace him with his large ear to ear smile or blush meekly in embarrassment when a childish thing he had done is brought up. Naruto almost forgot how beautiful the Uchiha could be, both in personality and appearance.

"You really haven't changed, have you?" Naruto asked after calming from his laughter.

"What can I say, old habits are hard to break." Sasuke responded with a breathtaking smile, all pearly whites in full view.

Naruto smiled back, the blush upon his cheek does not shy away when Sasuke grasps his hand in an innocent notion beneath the table.

"Okay Sasuke, should I continue or have you suffered enough?" Jason shuffled a spoon full of food into his mouth.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked at the man. "Maybe I should speak instead, and inform Naruto here of your sad defeat to Tsukasa." He taunts with a knowing grin.

The two other security guards engage in laughter while they tease their friend who is suddenly bright red and head bowed in shame. "Touché, Sasuke, touché."

And Naruto can't help but to laugh along with the rest, knowing that within all these years, Sasuke was within good hands and not alone. That Sasuke had become more open towards others and not just him, and just perhaps, his new found openness to others will allow him to change and fall away from his traditional act of possessiveness.

* * *

The classical bar located down in the lobby was a perfect place to associate with old friends, to meet with colleagues, or to just treat oneself to a few drinks, something the long haired Uchiha had intended to do.

Sadly, his intentions of drinking his worries away until he was a form of unstable movements and forgotten mannerisms are seized when his ethical, strict, and influential older brother decided to accompany him with the goal of keeping a watchful eye on him.

Itachi had managed to maneuver his way to a secluded pud hidden from the rest of entirety where he sat comfortably on the black leather seat with a single melt whiskey in his right hand, his eyes adoring the lavishing Japanese historical décor on the cream colored walls.

"There you are." Reira sighs in exhaustion and places her hands over her hips. She looks at the man that purposely evade her sight and scoffs before seating herself beside him. "You ask me to accompany you here and then you just disappear." The soft volume of the music allows her to express her confusion in a soft voice.

Itachi takes a small gulp of the alcohol concentrated drink into his body before answering. "I needed to escape my brother's eyes and I didn't have time to find you during the process."

"Wow, your words comfort me to no end." Reira settles for sarcasm to ease the mood, however, the warning glare sent her way is enough to silence her. "You've been in a foul mood the whole day, Tachi what's.."

"What did I say about referring to me by that name?" His tone obtains evident annoyance but remains in its usual low octave.

Reira simply lowers her gaze to her lap, the sudden threatening atmosphere suddenly becoming uncomfortable. "You used to come to me whenever you were in need of comfort." She places her purse on the glass circular table before her and takes Itachi's free hand into her own, cradling the larger hand within her smaller ones. "You use to crave my touch, it use to calm you but now it seems.. even I can't do nothing to help you."

The man lifts his gaze to finally greet the beautiful woman by his side. "Just your presence alone is now enough to comfort me." He assures, a genuine smile marring his lips.

Reira is no doubt a bit taken back by the statement but nevertheless shows her support for her friend by bringing the man's hand to her lips, gently pressing a kiss to the soft skin.

Itachi goes further however and gently caress the woman's cheek and slowly leans in. His soft thin lips takes a hold of Reira's pink coated lips for a genuine kiss, his admiration and love for the woman's loyalty expressed in that simple gesture.

Reira shock is short lived as she presses her lips deeper into the kiss. Their lips move together in a slow pace, a chaste kiss that requires no tongue but still maintains the same amount of genuine passion from both sides.

"Sir, sorry to bother you but Shusui requires your attention immediately." One of Itachi's guard stood aside by the pub is now before him.

The man slowly pulls from his moment of endearment and accepts the cellular device offered to him. "Hello." His nonchalant expression slowly begins to form into one of unexpected panic and confusion. "Where are you now?" He questioned sternly, removing himself from his situated setting and out of the bar. "Yes, bring him here. We'll take care of the rest when you're here." With little words exchanged, Itachi ends the call and hurriedly rush towards the reception desk.

* * *

The night was late into the hour of eight.

The Uzumaki had just arrived at his apartment complex, the limo he had traveled in parked before him. It's strange, it's his second time inside the large, extravagant vehicle and yet he still can't seem to adjust to the experience..

"Do you have plans for tomorrow?" Sasuke questioned, his identity hidden by a basic baseball cap placed over his head.

Naruto thought for a moment. "Yeah, I have to go to the library with M- um- a friend of mine for a study session." He's quick to deliberately not mention Menma's name in front of the Uchiha, fear of what Sasuke's occasional jealousy might prone him to do.

Sasuke watched him suspiciously but said nothing. "When will you be back?"

"Around like six pm, I guess." He's thankful Sasuke does not question him of his "friend" and why he chose to hide his name. The Uchiha did not find interest in many things, it was traits like these that Naruto was thankful for.

"Don't eat dinner, I'll take you out to one of my favorite diners." Sasuke offered with a hopeful smile.

Naruto nods to his offer eagerly and smiles. "Okay."

"I'll text you the details, now that I have your number." Sasuke brings his blonde into his arms for a farewell embrace and gently press a kiss to his head. "Have a good night, kitten. Perhaps another time, you'll invite me inside." The smirk is prominent in his voice as he heads towards his ride.

Naruto waves him a goodbye and allow the vehicle to be out of sight before exhaling out a deep, long breath of air. "Oh my gosh." He runs his fingers through his hair and leans back against the door behind him, his mind replaying his eventful afternoon and night.

* * *

The specialist doctor stood about 5 foot 4 with an unshaven grey scuffle around his mouth, a medic bag in his hand. He bowed his head to the tall man he faced before he quietly excused himself from the room.

The room is not very large in size but also far from small. It's holds basic hotel appliances and a single full bed settled in the middle. The light is dimmed, the ceiling fan set to a low pace, allowing cool air to surround the atmosphere.

Sadden eyes gaze upon the sedated body soundly asleep within the bed, the heavy blanket settled lowly beneath his chest. Small sweat beads lingers over his forehead, lips tightly shut and chest occasionally heaving up and down due to his intake of oxygen.

With a heavy sigh exhaled, Itachi stepped into the corridor of the hotel, quietly closing the door behind him. He calmly instructed two of his trusted guards to keep by the door and allow no one under any circumstances entrance inside.

"How is he?" The young assistant scrolling through a cell phone stops and faces the Uchiha once the man steps into their suite.

"His body collapsed from excessive exhaustion and lack of sleep. He should be okay." He explained vaguely.

Shisui nods his head and hands Kyuubi's cellphone in his right hand to Itachi. "I've messaged his brother and the woman I saw at his apartment of a false alibi."

"Good, thank you. It would be a hassle if they got the police involved." .

Shisui allows for a few a minutes to go by to calm the nerves before he makes he speaks. "Will you talk to talk to him?" He questions with a careful tone.

Itachi loosens his hair out of its usual tight ponytail, allowing the long silk like follicles to cascade freely down his back. "I don't know."

Shisui nods understandingly and excuses himself from the room after he gives a reassuring squeeze to his best friend's shoulder.

Itachi rests his back against the door and closes his eyes. He asks himself the question he had neglected all these years.

Is he truly ready to face Kyuubi after all he's put him through?

Though, the time must be right, since it seems the cards all seemed to play in his favor.

* * *

Long chapter I know but thank you so much for reading.


End file.
